Trying not to love you
by Idshipus007
Summary: Four already has a girlfriend , before tris shows up to dauntless. Her name is skyler , they've been together for 2 years , and want to get married. But what happens when Four starts to fall for tris ? Will he ignore his feelings and stay with skyler ? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own divergent , the plot , etc it all belongs to the talented Veronica Roth**.

It was supper time when I walked into the dinning hall . I did the usual routine , grabbing a tray and filling it with whatever looked good . I grabbed a piece of the famous dauntless chocolate cake before going to my usual table . Everyone was already there .

" Hey Four ". Zeke greets . He was stuffing his face with cake .

"Hey." I say taking a seat beside Lauren and my girlfriend Skyler . She leans in and kisses my cheek . I smile at her .

"Choosing day tomorrow" she says stating the obvious . " Zeke do you think Uriah will stay at dauntless ? "

Zeke laughs . "He better . Where else would he go ? "

" What if an amity transfer came to dauntless ? " Shauna laughs .

" Then I'd quit my job . I can't stand them !" I groan . Skyler glares at me , and I mentally kick myself in the ass because that is where she transferred from . I laugh "no offence babe !" She laughs , as everyone at the table joined in,

"Speaking of transfers , are you sure you don't want dauntless born ? I know how hard they are to train and how bad of a temper you have Four. " Lauren says , after she calms down from her laughing fit.

I glare at her . Skyler squeezes my forearm . " I don't mind training them . It's calming . But some of them will have to learn not to mess with me and keep their mouth shut . Anyways I'm turning in early tonight . So goodnight "

I get up and grab my tray and Skyler's off the table . She stands up as well .

"Remember Four , 10:00 . " Lauren says reminding me of the time I'm suppose to be at the net . I just nod .

"Sky are you still helping us tomorrow?" she asks

Skyler just nods like I did . She waves goodbye . We walk past the garbage throwing our garbage in the trash and walk out of the dinning hall towards the pit . " You going home ? " I ask her , as we step into the elevator . I push our floor number as I wait for her to respond . " Yes . My roommate is planning something tonight . Spa or something "she laughs . "Lauren and shauna are suppose to drop by later as well . "

The elevator opens on the 5th floor .we step out and go hand and hand down the hall .

" You don't really need to help tomorrow , you know . They should be able to maneuver on the trail without someone behind them to keep from falling off . "

" four they just jumped 200ft off a building , leaving their families behind . A lot of thoughts are racing through their minds if they have someone to make sure they're following the group and don't get lost -"

"- they sort of signed up for that when they choose dauntless . " I laugh as we reach her apartment .

" Be nice Four " she giggles . She leans up and kisses my jaw . "And try not to use your soft voice so much . You know how intimidating it is "

I roll my eyes "I make no promises " I say before pressing my lips to hers . We kiss for a minute before I pull away .

"Goodnight Sky . "

She gives me a quick kiss before disappearing inside .

I walk back down the hallway until I reach my apartment , since I never lock it I just walk right in . I go in and lie on my bed . Thoughts of skyler pop into my mind as I wait for sleep to over take me .

Skyler Jinx . We were in the same innate class two years ago . She was a transfer from amity , she took the famous quote "faction before blood" quite literal before she chose dauntless . Anyways I helped her train after hours , because she wasn't that good of a fighter . Overall she ranked fourth at the end of initiation . Our anniversary is Coming up and I'm going to purpose . We know everything about each other . She knows of my past in abnegation as I know everything there is to know about her . I start to doze off with her breathtaking face in my mind . Pale face , long black hair , full lips , and big brown eyes .

"This is for your own good !" Marcus says as he shoves me into the closet upstairs . The door slams behind him as he locks it and stomps down the stairs . I start hyperventilating . There are more coats in here then there was the last time . They reeked of dust and Mold . I can feel the nausea boiling in my stomach and I got sick in the corner of the closet . I was going to get it for that . I then here three loud pounds on the door . It's 8:30 , Marcus wouldn't be home from work yet , he only left and he certainly wouldn't knock on the closet door .

"FOUR YOUR LATE !" Yells a women's voice .

I literally jump out of bed , being awoken from my nightmare . I'm covered in sweat .

"MAX WELL BE AT THE NET IN FIVE MINUTES ! "

Net ? Max ? Oh that's right it's choosing day . Time to scare some initates !

"We'll get out so I can get ready ! "I say . Lauren nods and leaves .

I don't have time to shower , so I splash my face with cool water . I throw on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt . I put on my shoes , grab a muffin from my mini fridge and step out of my apartment . It doesn't take me long until I'm out of the hall , into the elevator stepping into the pit and walking down the narrow path to the net .

"We'll look who decided to show up " skyler says as she walks towards me planting a kiss on my lips . " the nets already set . Who do you think will jump first ? "

I wrap my arm around her waist as I finish the last of my muffin .

" probably a smart mouth condor " Lauren says .

"Abnegation " I say confidently .

Lauren and Skyler both make a noise that would resemble a pig , and give me a disbelieving look . I just shrug .

We then hear noise coming from the huge hole at the top . It's dark so we can't see who it is but we all know it's Max . "Listen up! my name is max ! I am one of the leaders of your new faction . " he's beginning his speech . Just a few more seconds longer until someone is brave enough to jump . " several stories below us is the members entrance to our compound .if you can't muster the will to jump off then you don't belong here . Our initiates have the privilege to go first "

There is a lot of remarks that follow his speech most weren't loud enough for us to hear . So we don't know what is happening until someone jumps .

Suddenly we see a body dropping at full speed into the net . They were wearing grey clothing . Abnegation. Not just abnegation , she's a girl . She lands In the net , her hands cover her face as a giggle escapes her lips . Did she really just giggle ? She rolls over trying to get out . I hold my hand out at the edge of the net , she takes it and rolls off . She would of went face first into the concrete if I haven't caught her .

"Thanks " she says . My eyes stare into hers . They are a greyish blue , so deep and full of excitement . She has blond hair that is pulled into an abnegation bun . She looks small , childlike but something in her eyes shows her age . They're mature .

"Can't believe it ! " Lauren smirks ." A stiff the fist to jump ? Unheard of !"

"There's a reason why she left them Lauren "! I snap at her , then turn my attention back to the abnegation girl meeting her eyes again . "What's your name ? "

"Um.." She hesitates

My lips curl into a smile as I lean in and whisper in her ear "think about it , you don't get to pick again . "

"Tris ." She says firmly .

"Tris" Lauren repeats . " make the announcement four !"

"FIRST JUMPER - TRIS ! " I say proudly . The whole tunnel erupts in cheers and fist pumps . Suddenly another jumper lands in the net . She screams on her way down . Everyone is laughing but me , I can't seem to pull my eyes away from tris . I place my hand on her back and say "welcome to dauntless "

**A/N So this is my first ever divergent fan-fiction ! I usually write for victorious - (tandre) . But this is the first ever fan-fiction I ever published . There is a lot of grammar issues . I think .**

**Also Be brave , and don't forget to read and review . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hey guys ! I was so happy when I found out people actually read this . Honestly it made my day knowing that people enjoyed this and wanted another update. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own divergent , it belongs to the talented Veronica Roth . **

After all the initiates went through the entrance , Lauren and Skyler led them down a tunnel that descended toward the pit. Sky told me to stay in the back behind the initiates , to make sure they don't fall or run away. I honestly don't see the point . First of all they joined dauntless for a reason. If they aren't brave enough to walk down a narrow path with no rails , then they don't belong here. Second of all , where are they suppose to run to ? All of these reasonings left my mind the minute the girl from abnegation slips on a wet rock . I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as her friend - who I recognized as the second jumper - helped her up.

We soon arrive at the pit , and all the initiates bumped into each other , surprised at the sudden stop. I squeeze past them and make my way to the front.

"This is where we divide" Lauren announces to them. "The dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour. " she gives them a huge smile , and they all break into the shadows .

I look around at the group that's in front of me. There are five candor , three erudite and one abnegation. There is no amity .

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks , I am your instructor." I say to them " my name is Four."

I was about to finish the rest of my speech , so we can part for lunch but I was interrupted .

"Four? Like the number?" Asks a girl from candor - the one who jumped after tris.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I reply back . Eyebrows raised.

"No."

"Good. We're about to go into the pit , which you will someday learn to love it -"

The girl interrupts again "the pit? Clever name." She snickers .

I sigh heavily and walk over to the girl . I lean my face in close enough for her to be scared. I stare at her for a moment, then ask quietly, "what's your name?"

"Christina" her voice squeaks a little and I hold back a smirk.

"We'll Christina , if I wanted to put up with candor smart-mouths I would've joined their faction" I hiss." The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods her head quickly , taking my advice .

I see skyler giving me a look.

"I made no promises " I whisper in her ear.

She glares at me , but her look softens then she kisses me full on the lips . I hear cat calls from the group . I turn and glare at them as Skyler walks away. I notice tris in the background looking away with a face of disgust. Apart of me wonders if she was jealous of Skyler. I quickly push that thought away as I remember abnegation don't like PDA .

I continue to walk towards the shadows , not checking to see if nine pairs of footsteps trailed behind me. In the back I hear Christina whispering Some thing along the lines of "what a jerk."

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," tris replies.

I shiver runs down my spine as I hear her voice , it was lower than the average girl , but soft.

I push open a double set of metal doors and walk into the pit.

I hear mumbling from Christina , but I can't make out a word she says , and I don't really care. I look around the pit after seeing this place everyday it happens to be my third favourite place in dauntless.

The pit is literally a pit , it's a huge underground cavern with places for clothing , food, supplies, and activities built into it. Narrow walkways and steps carved into the rocks connects them all. There are also no barriers to protect you from falling off the side . The roof of the pit is made of panes of glass from a building. There is another room above . The only light source in the pit is random blue lanterns dangling above the paths. When I first arrived at dauntless on choosing day , I thought these people were suicidal. I look at the group of initiates watching their facial expressions as they take it all in. My eyes fall on tris. She has a bewildered expression on her face as she watches young children run on the path.

I then turn around and call out " if you follow me I'll show you the chasm " I then start walking not even looking back to see if they followed. I lead then to the right of the pit. There are barriers here , unlike everywhere else. The sound of rushing water pounds my ear drums . The chasm is my favourite place in all of dauntless. It is a river calm on the left , but untamed on the right.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine between bravery and idiocy!" I yell over the roar of the water. "A daredevil jump off this will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again . You've been warned."

I then lead them across the pit , towards the hole in the wall that leads to sleeping quarters and dinning hall. I lead them into the dinning hall.

They are greeted with the dauntless members standing , applauding and stomping their feet. Shouts and fist pumps fill the air. I watch as a smile creeps onto the initiates faces. I find myself looking through the initiates , and my eyes fall on her. Tris. Her smile is the biggest , out of everyone in the room . She looks around the dinning hall as a slight blush creeps onto her face as she notices me starring at her. I quickly look away. As the hall calms down and people return to their seats , I find myself sitting beside her.

**A/N read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I'm the type of person who gets excited over 6 reviews and all the follows and favourites I received for this fic. It's not many but to me it's a lot. I'd like to say thank you and give you guys an update. Also I do not own divergent. **

Normally the food wouldn't be on the table, you would have to line up and serve yourself. But on rare occasions such as the choosing ceremony the food is in the middle of the tables. It's hamburger . I watch as everyone else digs in devouring their food . While tris just sits there pinching the meat between her fingers. I stifle a laugh , and nudge her with my elbow. "It's beef. Put this on it." I pass her a bowl of ketchup that was sitting in front of me.

"You've never had a hamburger before ?" Christina asks.

Tris shakes her head , while she puts ketchup on the bun of her hamburger. "No. Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say to Christina.

Christina makes a face of disgust , and asks "why?"

Tris just shrugs "extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina smirks and says "no wonder you left."

"Yeah" tris rolls her eyes. "It was because of the food."

I hold back a smile. She said it like she never joked before. Which was probably true.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors open , and in walks Eric . Great. All around me everyone quiets down. Probably because he looks intimidating and is a dauntless leader. He has facial piercings covering every inch of skin on his face , long, dark greasy hair , and cold hard eyes. He looks around the room.

"Who's that ?" Christina whispers almost hissing.

"Eric. A dauntless leader."

"Seriously ?! He's so young."

I give her a look. "Age doesn't matter here."

From the way her facial expressions look , I can tell she wants to ask :_ then what does matter_ ?

From the look on Tris's face , I can tell she is thinking the same thing.

I look around the room again scanning it for Skyler but instead my eyes find Eric . He is walking to my table. He sits down across from me. He doesn't say anything for awhile and I swear you couldn't cut the tension with the sharpest knife in dauntless.

He finally speaks. "Aren't you going to introduce me ?" He nods to the two girls.

"This is Tris and Christina." I say fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

He scans both the girls and his eyes linger on tris.

"Ooh, a stiff." He says with a smirk. "We'll see how long you last. "

Tris tenses up beside me . I to feel myself tense up at his words , I don't like the way his eyes lingered on Tris. Eric is a cruel person. His fingers tap on the table and I notice his scabby knuckles. probably busy punching little kids .

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" He asks strangely calm.

"Nothing really. Just the usual. Work. Kiss my girlfriend. Hang with my friends" I reply . I threw Skyler in there because Eric was infatuated with her , and my friends because Eric has no friends.

Eric glares at me as I mentioned sky . At the corner of my eye I see Tris's eyes going back and forth between Eric and I . Trying to make her brain understand what's between us.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you , and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Eric says .

I look at him for a moment before replying "tell him it am satisfied with the position I currently hold"

"So he wants to give you a job"

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested" he says it like he doesn't believe me .

"I haven't been interested in two years"

"Well let's hope he gets the point , then" he stands and claps me on the shoulder harder than necessary and once again I resist the urge to punch him. I feel tris relax beside me.

"Are you two...friends?" She says curiously.

"We were in the same initiate class" I say. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Did you transfer too?" She asks.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the candor asking too much questions" I say coldly. "Now I got stiffs too?" I don't want her to know about my past . Only Skyler knows and even her can't fully stop the bleeding on the wounds , that still leave me crippled emotionally.

"It must be because your so approachable. " she replies flatly. "You know. Like a bed of nails"

Her bravery shocks me , but I keep a straight face and stare at her. She stares back.

"Careful tris" is all I say.

I hear Zeke's voice call me. I get up and follow his voice to a table filled with the gang. I sit beside Skyler . Since I left the remains of my burger at the other table , I grab another one and fix it how I like it.

Only Lauren was missing. She would be with Eric who will take the initiates to their dorms .

My table made small talk. I nodded my head occasionally to make it look like I was listening . My eyes fell on the table I just came from . And my eyes found her. Who does she think she is thinking she can ask me questions about my past ? What makes her think she can speak like that to me ? . I watch as Lauren and Eric signal the initiates to follow them. My work is done now for tomorrow. For the rest of the day Eric is in charge Of the initiates. He will show them to their rooms and explain initiation . Eric has volunteered to do this and oversee their training. I have no clue why he volunteered , and I think it's a stupid idea. But I can't do anything about it.

I wish I was there to see the shock on everyone's faces as he tells them only ten people will make it at the end. I can't help but hope tris makes it. I don't know why I feel this way , but apart of me will be crushed if she is factionless . Probably because we come from the same faction and I don't want to be the only stiff who succeeded in dauntless.

"Four!" Skyler snaps beside me. I snap out of my thoughts and look at her . "Huh?"

"We've been calling you for the past 5 minutes! " she says . "you okay?"

I nod. "Peachy."

Zeke gives me a look. Probably because of my use of words . "Peachy" doesn't usually appear in my vocabulary.

I lean in quick and give Skyler a quick peck. "I'm turning in early." I announce to the group. And with that I get up and walk away .

I was just about to the elevators when I hear footsteps behind me. I hear my name. I turn around to see Skyler.

"Tobias where you going?" She whispers . Careful not to say my name to loudly. The elevator door opens and I step in . She follows. The door closes and I press my floors button.

"Home" I say as I feel the elevator go up. She rolls her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired." I say faking a yawn to emphasize my point.

"Can I come lay with you?" She asks.

I shake my head no. "I want to be alone."

I watch as rejection and hurt Contour her face. I instantly feel horrible.

"Sky you know I love you , but I need to be alone. You know how hard choosing day is for me and the memories it brings." The elevator opens .

She smiles sadly , but leans up to kiss me. I give her a passionate kiss before stepping out of the elevator and walking towards my room.

**A/N: I'll probably update again today sometime if I ain't busy. So R&R . Reviews make me happy . But I don't require them to update or anything. I hate authors who say they need a certain amount of reviews for them to update. I write for me , because if I don't then the thoughts of the story won't get out of my head. But do what you want . **

**Be brave initiates :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own divergent. I honestly feel like a broken record repeating myself every chapter. **

The next morning I woke up reluctantly. I had to teach the initiates how to shoot a gun. This should be interesting considering they've never held a gun their whole life. Oh well that ain't my problem. I was mostly looking forward to being in the training room again. My second favourite place in dauntless.

I'm setting the targets up as I wait for the initiates to file in. Once they do I start to explain what they will be learning today."The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. " I say , I pick up enough guns for everyone .Pressing it into their palms as I go along the line."The second is how to win a fight." At that second I'm pressing a gun into Tris's palm but I don't want to see the expression on her face so I don't look at her . I continue down the line.

"Thankfully if you are here ,you already know how to jump in and out of a moving train , so I don't need to teach you that." I go to stand in front of them, with a gun in my hand. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank . So it is possible, though difficult to drastically improve your rank over time."

As I finish my speech I look over the initiates holding their guns. Some look bored , others eager and some scared. My eyes linger on Tris. She looks repulsed by the weapon in her hand. I realized I've been watching her far to long. There are eight other initiates in here and I'm only paying attention to her.

I snap out of my gaze and continue. "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice , which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear, therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical ; the second , primarily emotional; the third , primarily mental." As I tell them this I start to remember my initiation and the memories that I ran from.

All of a sudden one of the initiates speak up. "But what..." He cuts himself off with a yawn. I remembered the guy as Peter. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Great! Another smart mouth. I quickly flip the gun in my hand and point it to his forehead. I click a bullet into place and he stops mid-yawn.

"Wake. Up." I snap harshly at him. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it" I say through clenched teeth. I lower my gun , and look at the wide eyed boy with flustered cheeks."And to answer your question ... You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you know how to defend yourself. " I walk towards the target , but before I turn around I shoot. "This is also information you'll need later in stage one , so watch me." And with that I turned around to face the target. I stand with feet apart , with the gun now in both hands I concentrate on the target. I pull the trigger letting a loud bang echo throughout the training room. As usual I hit the bulls eye .

I watch as the initiates turn to their own targets and and try for themselves . I appraise each of them. Some are actually getting close to the bulls eye , some aren't. Tris definitely isn't. I can't help but watch her every few minutes. She hasn't hit the target once. Then the boy next to her - Will I believe his name is - started to talk to her. I watch as she turns back to the target and takes another shot . It hits the edge of the target. A huge smile grows across her face , as It does on mine.

After awhile we break for lunch. As I walk into the dining hall I spot Zeke and Lauren sitting at a table. I grab some food and a slice of dauntless cake and join them. I sit and start eating , not even acknowledging them.

"How are the initiates ?" Lauren asks breaking the silence as Skyler joins us.

"Most can't shoot to save a life. " I groan.

Zeke snickers. "It's the first day Four , give them a break."

Skyler pokes my side. "We can't all be dauntless prodigies"

I give her a dirty look. She just laughs .

"Did you snap yet?" Lauren asks.

I don't answer. I just look around the room. I don't know why my eyes stopped on her table, but they did.

"You did, didn't you?" Skyler says accusingly. I pull my eyes away from Tris and look down at Skyler.

"Nobody got hurt." I say rolling my eyes. "But he probably pissed himself"

"What did you do ?" Zeke asks.

"I held a loaded gun to his head as I yelled at him for being stupid" I say shrugging.

Lunch finally ends. Skyler gives me a quick peck before going to take her shift at the tattoo parlour. I gather the initiates and lead them to the combat room. I let them take in the atmosphere before I walk over to the punching bags. They form a line so they can all see me.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare your body to fights and challenges. Which you will need if you want to survive life at dauntless." I explain as the initiates just stare at me while I speak.

I continue with my speech."we will go over technique today. And tomorrow we start to fight each other."so I recommend that you pay attention those who don't learn fast will get hurt." I start by showing them different fighting techniques. At first I name different punches and perform them against the air and then against the punching bag.

After my demonstrations, the initiates practice the moves on the punching bag. The room is filled with the sound of skin hitting the punching bags over and over again. I walk down the line observing them and making side comments to help them improve. Most were doing well. Then I reached Tris. I stand there for a minute observing her I then come to a conclusion.

"You don't have much muscle."I say walking up behind her. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I inform her. I don't know what came over me , but I suddenly had the desire to touch her. So to make my point clear I pressed my hand to her stomach. "Never forget to keep tension here." I say in my quiet voice. I lift my hand off her stomach and continue walking, I go lean against the wall. My eyes land on her. It took her a minute to resume practicing.

After awhile I dismiss everyone for dinner. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Christina talking to Tris , so I try to get within hearing range of their conversation. I see Christina nudge Tris with her elbow and I hear the last of their conversation. "Surprised he didn't break you in half. He scares the hell out of me. It's that quiet voice he uses."

"Yeah he's..." Her eyes turn in my direction and I quickly look away and focus on the swinging punching bags. "Definitely intimidating." She finally says. I don't know why her opinion bothered me , but apart of me wants to know if that's a good or bad thing. Or maybe both.

I walk out of the combat room as I see Al and Will walking towards them. I walk to the dining hall grab some food and find my friends. Although I'm sitting with my girlfriend of two years I can't help but to keep glancing back at Tris's table. What is wrong with me ? I love Skyler. She's the love of my life. But tris ... I don't want to admit anything to myself right now , but what I do know is I'm interested. Interested enough to glance at her every five minutes.

**A/N : I think four is developing a crush ! Have you read the new four book ?! I didn't. I need that book. I haven't finished insurgent yet , because I already know what happens in allegiant and I'm trying to mentally prepare myself. But I want to read four so bad! **

**Anyways until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! Here's another update. It's a little short . But don't worry another one will be up later today. Also in one of my reviews I was asked to do a chapter in Tris's p.o.v. and I will I promise . but it won't be for a few more chapters . Now on with the story . Oh and I don't own divergent !**

I'm standing on the tallest skyscraper in all of Chicago. I notice this is the spot where the dauntless normally go zip lining. I've never been before because of my fear of hights. I try to keep my breathing calm , but that is next to impossible. I need to get off this building I try to move but I can't. I feel like I'm glued to the building. And then she's there, suddenly beside me. Why is tris here? I was about to ask but she launched herself forward and jumped off the building. I followed suit and launched myself off the building after her. I waited for us to plunge into the cement below but my eyes open and I awoke in my bed. Breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Skyler was lying in my arms , my abruptness woke her up as well.

"You alright Tobias ?" She asks. She pulls us up to a sitting position and rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay. You're okay. It wasn't real!" She whispers in my ear.

After my breathing calms I kiss her cheek. I then get up to take a shower . After I'm done washing I just stand there and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I tried to decipher my dream. _Why was Tris there? Why did I jump after her? And the big question: why was I dreaming about tris , while I had my girlfriend sleeping in my arms?_

"Four hurry up ! Your going to be late." Skyler yells over the running water. I sigh. Duty calls . I shut off the water ,wrap myself in a towel, then get dressed.

Styler was already gone either to breakfast or to work. I look at the time and realize I'll be skipping the dinning hall this morning. I down a glass of juice , and grab a muffin then start my journey to the combat initiates aren't here yet. Today is the day they start to fight each other and I've been giving the task to pair them up. There are nine initiates so one won't be fighting today. After I write all the pairs on the board and leaving one out - which was Tris. The initiates file in. Once all nine faces are on me I begin.

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." My eyes land on tris to emphasize my point to the others but in reality I needed an excuse to focus my attention on her. Eric enters the room as Al and Will enter the arena.

I watch as Eric smirks as Al punches Will in the jaw. I shake my head in disgust. I turn back to the brawl and watch as Will knocks Al to the ground by hooking his leg around one of Al's.I try to stay focused on the fight but I can't seem peel my gaze away from tris. I reluctantly look back. Will and Al glance at me as if they're waiting for me to call off the fight. I just cross my arms across my chest._ Don't they know I don't have the authority here?_

They start to circle each other for awhile. Eric yells suddenly. His loud obnoxious voice filling the room. "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap time ? Fight each other!"

"But..." Al puts down his arms from his defensive stance and stares at Eric and I confused. "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" He asks.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue." Eric replies.

"According to dauntless rules one of you can concede." I say glaring at Eric.

He narrows his eyes "according to the old rules. In the new rules no one concedes."

Apparently Eric updated the rule book in his free time. The rules haven't changed since dauntless was created. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others"

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric says. We stare at each other for a few minutes. Al's voice snaps us back into reality.

"This is ridiculous" he says shaking his head. "What's the point of beating him up? Were in the same faction!"

"Oh you think it's going to be easy?" Wills asks with a slight grin. "Go on. Try to hit me slowpoke." His eyes glow with determination. Al throws a punch. Will ducks. Will slips around him and kicks him in the back. Al hunches and turns. Al charges at Will and grabs his arm so he doesn't slip away and punches him in the jaw. I wince a little as Will crumples to the floor . His body limp. Al crouches beside him, obviously concerned for his friend. He taps Will's cheek, to try to get him to respond. I hear him sigh in relief as Will starts blinking rapidly. He looks dazed and confused.

My eyes snap to Eric . He is staring at Will's body like he is a piece of meat. It disgusts me. "Get him up" he barks . I ignore his order and turn to the chalkboard to circle Al's name as the victor.

Eric calls the next pair - Molly and Christina - into the arena. I watch as Al walks out of the arena with Will on his shoulder. I take him from him so I have an excuse to leave. I don't want to watch the next fights. Before I leave I turn and see Christina and Molly in the arena. Molly is attempting to punch Christina. My eyes find tris . The expression on her face worries me , as she glances in my direction. She looks frightened. But why? Then she glances at Eric. And i understand her discomfort. She must be scared to be left alone with him. I don't blame her. I sigh and leave the initiates with Eric and walk to the infirmary. When I get there I'm greeted I by the head nurse, Linda. She smiles gently as I lie Will on one of the cots.

I turn on my heel and go back to the combat room , I pass by the chasm and see a group standing there. I scan the crowd for tris . If he threw her in I'll kill him. I get closer and see Tris helping a drenched Christina over the railing alongside Al . I sigh and regret leaving the initiates with Eric. I should've let Al take Will. I turn on my heel once again and walk to the dining hall. It's lunch time.

* * *

There were no more fights after lunch time. So the initiates had free time. I walk around the pit aimlessly . I somehow end up at the chasm . I climb over the railing and go sit on the ledge . My feet dangling over the sides. I remember I found this place during my initiation. I would come here to think. Today my mind was blank . Nothing crossed it. Not Skyler . Not my past. Not even Tris. I just sat there watching the water ripple. I groan as I've realized how late it's gotten. I get up and climb over the railing and walk towards the tattoo parlour to see Skyler . Her shift should be ending by now. I open the door the bell dinging as I come in. I stop dead in my tracks as I see Tris and her friends in here. Our eyes meet. She sat on a chair waiting for Tori to finish up Christiana's tattoo. She smiles slightly. I watch as her smile turns into a frown the minute we hear Skyler's voice .

"Four!" She squeals. I break the connection with Tris and turn around to see Skyler. I smile beaming across her features. I pull her into my arms instantly. And pull her lips to mine. The sound of the bells on the door ringing causes me to break the kiss. Skyler turns to grab her coat and I glance around the shop. Tris is gone .

I sigh and convince myself that the reason she left was because she was jealous. I shake my head clearing the thought. I'm delusional . Obviously she doesn't like me. The only logical reason they left was because it's closing time and Christina's tattoo is finished.

"Hey Four!" Tori greets me as she cleans up her station. I smile warmly at her.

"Hey Tori. " I say as Skyler announces she's using the bathroom. She disappears at the back of the shop. "Busy day today ?" I ask tori.

She shrugs then says "no busier then usual. Mostly piercings .Christina was the only tattoo. "

"Ah" I say.

"How's initiation?" She asks as Skyler walks out. I shrug.

"They started fighting each other today. And plus Eric was there so it's not the highlight of my day. "

"What is the highlight of your day ?" Skyler asks. As we all walk out of the shop and to the dinning hall for dinner . Tori bids a farewell and parts to find her husband, Steven .

I look down at her , cradling her face in my hands and look into her eyes. I kiss her nose then whisper "seeing you is the highlight of my day." I tell her before connecting our lips together. We were standing in the entrance of the dinning hall and everyone starts to make catcalls .

"Get some four!" I hear Zeke cheer from our table . I laugh then pull Skyler towards the food line. Since were at the end of the long line I have a look around. I notice Tris at her table. She wasn't engaging in the conversation , she just looked down. She moved her peas around with her fork. Skyler squeezes my hand and pulls me forward . We grab some food and find our friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I said there would be another chapter up that night , but I got so busy. Anyways here's the new chapter. Also does anyone know if you can respond to reviews? And to the reviewer that asked if I knew how to pm , I don't. Sorry! I'm new to this and I find it so difficult to upload/update a story. The struggle is real! Read and review if you want! But anyways ... I don't own divergent. **

I am not looking forward to training today, for numerous reasons. I don't want to watch the fights, especially with Eric's "new" rule. Speaking of Eric I don't want to see him, plus he gets to choose the pairings. I don't want to see Tris fight and knowing Eric it will be an unfair fight. I sigh impatiently as I wait for Eric to tell me the pairings so I can write them on the chalkboard.

"Tris and Peter." Eric says . I nod turning to write it on the board. I feel my face pale. I'm going to be sick! This is an unfair fight. Peter will beat her to a pulp. After I write his name besides hers Eric claps me on the back ,hard. I glare at him.

"Don't you dare try to change the pairings." He says giving me an evil grin. Before I could respond or punch him or even throw up he is gone. I let out a shaky breath and turn to watch the initiates come in. My eyes land on her she is laughing with her friends. I watch as her smile fades and her face pales as she looks at the board. I look over at Peter and he is eyeing Tris like she's a meal. I then I hear Christina speak. "Oh no. Are they serious? They're going to make you fight him?" Her statement angers me. They think that I have something to do with this! That I'm like Eric. I'm nothing like Eric.

"Maybe you can take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious. No one would blame you." Al suggests .

"Yeah, maybe." Tris replies. I look at her face, she looks nervous but her eyes looked determined. She was going to fight him. She'll try to win. Once again I start to feel sick. I hardly pay attention to the fights , all I can think about is how psychotic Eric is. I swear if tris dies during this fight, I will kill him. Soon it is time for her to fight. I watch as she nervously steps into the arena. I cross my arms against my chest - to hide my clenched fists - and lean against the wall closer to the exit.

The fight doesn't start right away. Peter is just terrorizing her. "You okay stiff? You look like your about to cry. I'll go easy on you if you cry. I might go easy on you if you cry." He tells her. I tighten my arms around my chest , and purse my lips to keep me from saying something I will regret. I see her glance at me, then Eric. Peter brings his hands to his face , his elbows and knees bent."Come on stiff just one little tear. Maybe some begging." He says . Something changes in her scared expression. She suddenly brings her foot up to his side , at an attempt to kick him. But that's all it was , an attempt. He grabs her foot before it could hit him and yanks it forward, causing her to fall to the floor. She doesn't seemed to be harmed. She pulls her foot free from his grasp and gets onto her feet.

"Stop playing with her ! I don't have all day" Eric snaps obviously irritated no blood has been spilled yet. At his comment my hatred for him grew stronger. Within a few seconds Peter's fist connected with Tris's face. She blinks and sways . He kicks her hard in the stomach , then grabbing her by her hair and punching her In the nose. Her only attempt to fight back is slapping his arm. I'm guessing she was trying to push him away from her. He starts to punch her in the ribs. And I feel the nausea return to my stomach. Peter just keeps punching and kicking her all over again. I feel myself pale , and bile rise in the back of my throat. I'm going to be sick. I storm out of the training room, before I can get far I hear a sound I never want to hear again. Her scream - a blood curdling scream. And I am running to the nearest restroom to empty the contents In my stomach. After I rinse my mouth I sink against the cold wall. I start to hyperventilate. I keep hearing her scream in my mind. Like its on repeat. Peter will pay for this. I don't know how but he will. I'll make sure of it.

After I collect my thoughts and manage to calm my breathing. I leave the rest room only to find Al carrying tris in his arms. His shirt was covered in her blood. My heart broke at the sight. I approach them.

"Four" he says panting, clearly struggling to carry her.

I look at the time on my watch. It's almost lunch. "I'll take her. Go change and grab something to eat." I tell him taking an unconscious tris in my arms. Her body was limp, her breaking shallow.

He sighs and stretches his arm. He bids a quick thank you and turns around back to the dorms. I quickly walk to the infirmary and am greeted by Linda.

"Oh my!" She frowns sadly. She leads me to a cot I gently put tris down on it. She grabs some gauzes and an iv for pain medication. "What happened ?" She asks concerned.

"Training. She was paired unfairly." I sigh sadly. Linda just nods. She gets to work on tris. Expecting her for cuts and bruises. I see a huge bruise on her side and just the sight made the nausea return. She treats her quickly , she attaches an iv to Tris's hand and puts morphine in the feeder. She moves a stray strand of hair from her face. She smiles at me and walks away. I sigh. She'll be out for awhile. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Be brave Tris." I whisper. I then turn to leave no longer wanting to see Tris like this.

* * *

"You excited for tomorrow four?"Zeke asks. I'm sitting at my a usual table in the dinning hall eating a piece of dauntless cake. I roll my eyes.

"Yes Zeke going to babysit the initiates at the fence is so exciting." I say with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth four! Your a grown man not a little kid." Shauna scolds me. I just glare at her, she smirks then says "for capture the flag, you idiot."

"Careful Shauna you know how bad his temper is." Skyler giggles.

"Oh that. I forgot about it actually. All I know is I'm going to piss Eric off and win." I say confidently.

My team always wins , because Eric doesn't think he just acts. No strategy what so ever. All I know is that I don't want peter on my team, but I do want Tris.

**A/N : next chapter will be the fence field trip and capture the flag. ?￢ﾜﾌ️**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys it's been awhile. I wanted to join this chapter with capture the flag but I wanted to update. I didn't have a charger for awhile so I couldn't write or update unfortunately. And I finally bought Four ! I'm absolutely in love with it. It actually feels like I'm reading a fanfiction , because the only time I see fours thoughts is in fanfiction. Anyways on with the story. I do not own divergent. **

I wake up at seven. I sigh in relief as I realize I have an hour before I have to leave for the track. The track what a relief I don't have to watch any fights today! I never want to witness what I saw yesterday ever again. Watching Tris get beat to unconscious and barley alive. If this happens again I don't know if i can stop myself from trying to protect her. I don't understand this sudden protective Impulse over Tris. All I know that If someone tries to hurt her, I would stop them and it wouldn't end well. I have to hide this. No one can know especially Eric. He'll terrorize her. And I need to hide this from Skyler. I don't think she'd be to thrilled about this. I need to forget her. Forget Tris. That's next to impossible since I can't even forget my own father. I walk towards the bathroom to have a shower , letting the hot water beat against my back and relax my tense muscles. When the water goes cold and I'm done washing I step out and quickly get dressed. I then find my way to the dinning hall. I see a lot of members in there. The initiates. But there is no Tris. I mentally kick myself as if to scold myself for looking for her. I grab some cereal and juice and find my friends.

"Hey babe." Skyler greets as I sit beside her. I give her a quick kiss before devouring my breakfast. I hardly join in their usual chit chat today , but I was listening sort of. Something along the lines of : tattoo,Lauren , dauntless-born initiates, capture the flag, Eric and Uriah. I then looked at a clock on the wall. Time to leave. I get up wrap my arms around Skyler from behind and kiss her cheek.

"Have fun babysitting !" Zeke laughs . I ignore him and walk away.

* * *

I arrive at the tracks around eight. They only have 15 minutes to get here. She only has 15 minutes to get here. What if she doesn't come? She has to come! I need to know if she is safe. The initiates are starting to show up. It's already 8:14. I sigh sadly and turn to face the tracks so nobody sees my expression. An expression filled with longing and sadness. I feel the ground vibrate and the horn in the distance. I realized I need to move or I'll possibly get hit by the train but I can't move. Will's voice freezes me.

"What took you so long" he shouts.

"Stumpy legs over here turned into an old lady over night." Christina says. She could only be talking about Tris. Does that mean she's here to?

"Oh shut up" Tris says

She's here. I relax and step back letting some initiates on first. Then I grab a handle and pull myself in easily. I turn in time to see Tris holding the handle I used and trying to mimic my actions. I smile slightly. But that smile fades when I see Al grab her and lift her into the car.

I turn facing the other opening, blocking out the initiates. The train speeds up.

Then I hear peters voice. "Feeling okay there?" He asks with mock sympathy. "Or are you a little stiff" he bursts into a laughing fit followed by his minions - Molly and Drew. what is it with him and terrorizing her? I bite my tongue so I don't say anything I'll regret.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit." Will says to them.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with erudite, Peter?" Christina says. I sigh. Great this whole train ride is going to be them flinging back insults at each other. " I hear they don't object to sissies" she adds. Sissies really? From a girl who comes from a faction that says what ever they want and can only come up with that. I sigh heavily. I turn to face them.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?" I ask them letting the annoyance and irritation drip into my voice and features. It goes quiet. Thank God! I turn back to the opening starring at the old abandoned buildings. My mother could be housed in one of those buildings, but I let go of that thought quickly. She's nothing to me. She left me with that poor excuse of a father.

"What do you think is out there, beyond the fence." Tris asks someone, probably Christina.

Christina replies "a bunch of farms , i guess."

"Yeah but I mean past the farms...what are we guarding the city from?" Tris asks. Her curiosity surprises me.

"Monsters!" Christina says jokingly. I roll my eyes.

"We didn't have guards near the fence until 5 years ago. Don't you remember when the faction had to control the faction-less sector?" Will says. You can tell where he transferred from. Just by his tone it implies knowledge.

"Yes" is all tris says .

"Oh right . I bet you saw them all the time."

"Why do you say that?" She snaps.

Will seemed a little taken back. But he then says "because you had to pass the faction-less sector to get to school, right?"

"What did you do, memorize a map for fun?" Christina say sarcastically.

"Yes. Didn't you" he asks confused at her comment. But before anyone could answer him the train screeches to a stop. I leave the train as easily as I entered. I give the initiates a chance to adjust to the change min scenery before beckoning them forward.

"follow me." I say leading them towards the gate. "If you don't end in the top five at the end of initiation then you'll probably end up here" I tell them as I reach the gate. My voice drips of boredom. "Once your a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement but not much. You may be able to patrol beyond amity farms, but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" Will ask inturpting me. I'm actually surprised, didn't I make it clear I don't like to be inturpted ? Do I look like the dauntless information office or something. I must have pretty good self control or I would have punched somebody long time ago. But I let my shoulders shrug and answer him harshly. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them."

I then continue my speech before I was rudely inturrpted. "As I was saying, for the most part those who gaurd the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems. " so I've heard. But I'm pretty sure they were just saying that . Like the I'm fine thing people do.

"What rank were you?" Peter asks.

I turn to stare at him "I was first."

"And you chose this? Why didn't you want a government job ?" He asks in disbelief.

I shrug and answer " I didn't want one."

We stop at the gate and wait for some of the guards to open it and let an amity truck in. Everyone knows my hatred for amity and I don't associate with them , I avoid the as much as the stiffs. But one of the amity boys coming out of the truck makes me pay attention. "Beatrice." He yells. I watch as he walks over to Tris. She obviously recognizes him but doesn't make an effort to meet him half way. When he reaches her he pulls her into a bone crushing hug. The infamous amity greeting. She doesn't return the hug she just looked uncomfortable. He's wearing a grey T shirt so I assume he transferred from abnegation and they know each other. He pulls away and smiles at her. His smile fades as he takes in her condition.

"Beatrice what happened to you? What happened to your face?" He says concerned.

"Nothing, just training. Nothing" she assures him.

"Beatrice?" Molly asks her. Arms folded and laughing. "Is that your real name stiff?"

Tris stares blankly at her for a minute. Then replies "what did you think Tris was short for?" She questions , obviously stunned by Molly's stupidness.

"Oh, I don't know... Weakling? Oh wait that doesn't start with Tris. My mistake." Molly laughs the only one finding this funny.

Then the amity boy speaks up. "There's no need to antagonize her. I'm Robert you are ?" He asks trying to make peace. A reason why I hate them. There is no conflict. There is no way someone could be that happy all the time. I swear that faction is on drugs.

"Someone who doesn't care what you're name is. Why don't you go back to your truck were not suppose to be fraternize with other faction members." She says . I'm surprised she knows a word that big.

"Why don't you get away from us?" Tris snaps at her. Her comment makes me think they had a history together in abnegation.

"Right wouldn't want to go between you and your boyfriend." Molly smirks.

And I walk away then no longer wanting to hear the conversation. I see Mila, a girl from my initiation class at the Fence so I go to catch up.

"Four! Long time no talk." She greets then looks at all the initiates. "Oh you got a baby sitting job" she teases.

I glare at her, she laughs. "How's Sky?" She asks suddenly. But I don't answer her my gaze found Tris. She's still talking to the amity boy. "Four." She says snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask turning to her. She gives me a knowing look. "She doesn't play by the rules does she?" She smiles. " that's the stiff right?"

I nod, looking back over at Tris. Mila nudges me with her elbow then whispers quietly. "You have a thing for her, don't you?" She smirks amused. "Don't you have a girlfriend Four?"

"I don't like her. " I sigh annoyed.

She just smiles. "I'll keep your secret Four, better get over there before she does something stupid."

"I'll see you around" I say then walk over to Tris.

"I'm worried you have a knack for making unwise decisions." I say

"It was a two minute conversation." She states sharply.

"I don't think a smaller time frame would make it any less unwise." I tell her. Then seeing what Robert was talking about I grew concerned. I reach forward to touch my fingertips to the corner of her bruised eye. She jerks away but I remain the contact.

"You know if you learn to attack first, you might do better." I say hoping she'll take my advice. I let my hand fall back to my side.

"Attack first? How will that help?" She asks puzzled.

"You're fast, if you can get a few good hits in before they know what's going on you can win." I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm surprised you noticed that since you left half way through my one and only fight." She tells me quietly. Her comment surprises me.

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch." I say honestly.

A look of confusion crossed her face. I watch as her mind starts to analyze what I just told her but before she can speak I realize it's time to leave.

I clear my throat. "Looks like the train is here. Time to go Tris."

**follow/favorite/review do what ever floats your boat. **


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. And tomorrow morning I leave to B.C for my Grad trip, so I might not be able to update** **until I get back. And your guy's reviews are amazing ! It makes my day especially the suggestions , they help a lot . Anyways here's chapter 8!**

**i don't own divergent. If I did tris would be alive and her and Tobias would make beautiful babies! **

I woke up early the next morning. I was thankful that I didn't dream that night. Not of my father. Not of Tris. I carefully untangled myself from Skyler so I wouldn't wake her , she gets anxiety attacks - and when she does she comes here. She's ashamed of them because she's in dauntless. It takes awhile for her to calm down.

I go take a shower and after I get dressed I go wake her. I learn down and kiss her cheek. "Wake up Sky." I say while shaking her shoulders gently. She stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake up."babe come on. Your gonna be late and if you don't get up now you'll miss breakfast."

She groans, but finally wakes up. "Good morning beautiful." I chuckle as she sits up.

"What's so good about it ?" She asks groggily trying to smooth her hair down.

I frown. "Well paint-balling is today."

She glares at me. Is that why she's so cranky ?

I place my hand to her cheek. "I'll take you paint-balling after initiation." I promise her.

She nods. She gives me a kiss before she gets up and leaves to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Training today wasn't interesting and it went by quickly. Soon the initiates were dismissed for the day. Tris won her fight against Myra. It wasn't much but at least she won. After lunch I went back to my room to sleep. I don't know how long this game will last and I still need to work in the morning.

* * *

I meet the others in the pit around 8:30 to tell the initiates about the change in plans tonight. We sprint to the dauntless-born dormitory giving them a small advantage over the other initiates. We shine the flashlights on them waking them up. Eric's obnoxious voice boomed loudly In the room. "Everyone get up! You have exactly 10minutes to get to the tracks. Understood ?"

The initiates mumble some kind of incoherent response so we leave the room allowing them to get ready. We are then sprinting to the transfers dormitory. Like before we shine the flashlights on them as Eric shouts "everyone up!"at them. I find my eyes frantically searching the room for one person. I see her she has a confused expression on her face. She looks around the room and her eyes find mine. We stay connected like this as all the other initiates are getting up.

"Did you go death stiff?" Eric demands. At his comment Tris breaks eye contact with me and slides the blankets off her body and gets out of bed. She sleeps fully clothed. Is she not comfortable with changing in front of so many people? I of all people would understand that.

Christina stands next to Tris, arms crossed. Her long legs bare. She stares at Eric.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the track."Eric smirks. "Were going on a field trip." And with that we leave the room and head to the track .

It doesn't take long considering the amount of time we gave them. What really surprised me is the dauntless-born arrived a minute before the transfers. They did have a head-start.

I hear a giggle and look over at Tris. She's giggling at a box of paintballs - amused by their name.

"Everyone grab a gun." Eric shouts. I watch as all the imitates grab a gun and shove a box of paintballs in their pocket. We already have our guns.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks looking at me. Once again I resist the urge to punch him. But Instead I reply harshly.

"Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?"

He shoves my shoulder a little before smirking "why should I ? When I have you to remind me?" He asks.

Because I'm not always going to be here. Because I'm going to punch you the next time you ask. Because maybe I hate you. Because maybe I'm better than you. All these thoughts run through my mind. I don't voice them though. That won't end well.

I see the lights of the train in the distance, as it approaches I prepare myself to jump. I grab a handle and swing myself on easily. I turn to see Tris matching her stride with the train. I hold out my hand to help her in. As soon as I pull her in and she is on firm ground she lets go and sits against the wall leaving me confused. When all the initiates and members are in I speak. "We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of dauntless born and team will get off first and hide their flag then the second team will get up and do the same." The car sways and I grab the doorway to steady myself. "This is a dauntless tradition so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?"someone shouts, I don't recognize the voice.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from dauntless would ask." I say raising an eyebrow. "You get to win of course." I tell them as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Four and I will be your team captains." Eric says glancing at me."let's divide up the transfers first, shall we." I wasn't going to object, even if I did he would pull his authority card on me.

"You go first" I tell him knowing he wouldn't choose the one I want.

He shrugs and says "Edward."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. His choices are so predictable. He goes for the strong ones, this is the reason he never wins. He doesn't think. I lean against the doorway and scan the initiates. "I want the stiff." I say. The car is suddenly filled with laughter at my choice and I see blush fill Tris's cheeks.

Of course Eric questions my pick. "Go to something to prove? Or are you just trying to pick the weak ones, so that if you loose you have someone to blame it on?"Eric asks me.

To be honest I didn't have a strategy, I just wanted her on my team. But now I do. I'll let him go for the strong ones. I'm going for the fast. At least this keeps Peter off my team.

"Something like that." I tell him shrugging. "Your turn."

"Peter." Obvious pick. At least he's not on my team.

"Christina." Her long legs must be good for something.

"Molly."

"Will" he's smart and knows the city well.

"Al"

"Drew" I didn't want to be stuck with Myra.

"Last one left is Myra so she's with me." Eric says. "Dauntless-born

Initiates next."

While picking the dauntless born I use the same strategy. Once we finish picking teams Eric smirks at me thinking he has the better team. He won't win.

"Your team can get off second." He says

"Don't do me any favours." I say smugly. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off." He says biting down on his lip. "Take your scrawny team and get off first."

I smirk. My team stands and gets off first. I jump off with the rest of them and turn to see Tris jumping off. She lands on her feet and runs a little. A smile growing on her features. I want to smile to but I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see that it was Marlene (dauntless-born).

"When your team won, where did you put the flag?" She asks

"Telling you wouldn't be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene." I say harshly. I feel Tris's gaze on us. Her eyes went down from my eyes to my forearm where Marlene just put her small hand.

"Come on, four." She begs flashing a smile. I shiver. Her attempt at flirting is repulsing. I shake her hand off my arm and see a slight smile on Tris's face.

"Navy pier." Uriah speaks up. "My brother was on the winning team. They keep the flag at the carousel"

"Let's go there then." Will suggests.

I don't have a problem with it, and nobody else objects so we start walking east towards the marsh that will lead us to the carousel. Then we walk across a bridge. It must be around midnight because there are no lights on. Marlene turns on a flashlight but puts it away just as quickly as she took it out after a conversation with Uriah. She sighs annoyed.

We are soon at the carousel. "In ten minutes the other team will pick their location. I suggest you take this time to formulate a strategy. We may not be erudite, but mental preparedness is one aspect of your dauntless training. Arguably, it is the most important aspect." I tell them. I let that information sink in for a bit. Then Will takes the flag from my grasp and speaks up. "Some people should stay here and guard and some people should go out and scout the other team's location." He says

"Yeah? You think." Marlene snatches the flag from his fingers. "Who put you in charge transfer?"

So it's going to be a constant battle for leadership. Great. I let out a heavy irritated sigh and lean against a plastic horse and look up at the stars. They remind me of my mother.

"No one." Will replies "but someone's gotta do it."

After that I tune them out I don't really feel like listening to them bicker . I fold my arms behind my neck and continue star gazing. This is until I realize I haven't heard her voice yet. I've never heard her ideas. I turn around just in time to see her glancing around at all of them, careful not to draw attention to herself and then starts walking towards the Ferris wheel.

What is she doing. I sigh and get up and follow her. I find her jumping on the bottom rung to see if it would support her weight.

"Tris." I say in a quiet voice so I don't startle her. She turns towards me.

"Yeah." She says

" I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground. I don't think I'm doing anything."she states

She's smart , and probably the only one attempting to think through this exercise.

I smile at up at her. "Alright. I'm coming."

"I'll be fine." She tells me. I know she will be there is no doubt in my mind but I want to spend time with her. Get to know her.

"Undoubtedly." I reassure her.

She starts to climb and I follow suit after she is a little ways up. Soon my Hands are on the rungs that leave her feet. And then it hits me. I am climbing a Ferris wheel and I'm afraid of heights. I need to distract myself but how. She distracts me.

"So tell me.." I start to say. I hope she doesn't hear how breathless I sound."what do you think the purpose of this exercise is? The game I mean not the climbing."

She looks down before she replies. How does the hight not bug her?

"Learning about strategy. Teamwork maybe."

"Teamwork." I say following with a forced panic laugh.

"Maybe not." She amends. "Teamwork doesn't seem to be like a dauntless priority."

"It's supposed to be a priority. It used to be." I tell her. She's shaking now. Maybe I was wrong maybe the height does scare her. But it doesn't seem to bother her when she looks down.

"Now tell me..." I say my voice starts to shake. "What do you think learning strategy have to do with bravery...?" My voice came out strained at the last part. I take a couple big breaths to try to calm myself.

"It ... It prepares you to act. You learn strategy so you can use it." Then she acknowledges my fast breathing that only increased the higher we go. Is this how Skyler feels when she has her panic attacks? " are you alright, Four?"

Instead of answering her, I ask her a question. "Are you human Tris? Being up this high... It doesn't scare you at all?" I ask literally gulping for air.

She looks over her shoulder to the ground. One bring is clear now , the hight doesn't bug her. Then a sudden gust of air pushes her body to the right and she gasps. Instinctively I place one of my hands to her hip. My pinkie touches the bare part underneath the hem of her shirt. My hand is on fire and my heart is pounding against my chest. I gently squeeze her hip and guide her back safely onto the rung restoring her balance. I let my hand fall back into my rung. It suddenly felt cold, missing her warmth.

"You okay?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes."

We both climb a little further until we reach the platform. She slides over, giving me room and swings her legs over so the dangle below her. I do the exact opposite and crouch against the metal support.

"You're afraid of hights." She states. "How did you survive in the dauntless compound?"

"I ignore my fear. When I make a decision I pretend it doesn't exist."

She states at me for a couple of seconds until I finally ask "what?"

"Nothing." She says looking away . "Were not high enough." She looks up and says something that makes me think she's insane. "I'm going to climb." She stands and grabs the rungs pulling herself higher.

"For gods sake, stiff." I say breathlessly.

"You don't have to follow me" she says climbing higher.

"Yes I do." I say to her. Then I start to climb up after her. Soon enough I'm right behind her and she stopped at the top. We are on the same rung, me behind her.

"See that?" She asks pointing in the distance.

"Yeah." I say with a smile. My lips are by her ear. "It's coming from the park at the end of the pier. Figures. It's surrounded by open space, but the trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough." I inform her.

"Okay." She says as she turns to me. We are so close now. And all I want to do is close the gap. "Um start climbing down. I'll follow you." She suggests. I nod and start climbing down. The she follows. The rung she steps on comes loose and tumbles to the ground , luckily I look up and dodge it. I hear it hit the concrete below us. A strangled gasp escapes her lips as she clings on for dear life. She screams my name.

I climb down quickly and smoothly, I'm just about half way when I hear her scream my name again. This time it sounded desperate. I try to reassure her as I start to climb faster. "Hold on! Just hold on. I have an idea." I keep climbing until my feet touch the platform. I can't live with myself if I let her fall. Please tris just hold on.

I run to the control box , hoping it will still work I flip the switch. The Ferris wheel screeches in protest but the gears are working now and bringing tris back to the ground. I watch as she jumps off at the right time and rolls to the side to avoid a crashing cart. Her hands cover her face.

I run to her and pry her fingers from her face. I enclose one of her hands in both of mine, warming it.

"You all right?" I ask her.

"Yeah"

I start to laugh and she joins in. She suddenly arranged herself into a sitting position. We are so close now , and I feel the desire once again to close the gap between us. But I fight it. A) because I have a girlfriend. B) I'm her trainer. C) I doubt she feels the same. I stand and pull her up with me.

"You could of told me that the Ferris wheel still worked. We wouldn't have to climb in the first place." She tells me.

I shrug." I would have. If I known. Couldn't just let you hang there so I took a risk. Come on time to get their flag." I hesitantly take her arm, smile at her and pull her towards the carousel.

I look at the initiates guarding the flag. They looked bored. But not all of them were here. At least they finally stopped arguing and came up with a plan. "Where the others go?" I ask them. My voice full of excitement. We are going to win.

"Did you guys turn on the wheel? What the hell are you thinking? You might as well shouted 'here we are. Were over here.' If I loose again this year the shame will be unbearable. Three years in a row." Shauna rants.

"The wheel doesn't matter. We know where they are." I tell them.

"We?" Christina asks. She looks between Tris and I , and then again.

Shauna eyes me suspiciously. I ignore her.

"Yes. While the rest of you were twiddling your thumbs, Tris climbed the Farris wheel to look for the other team." I tell them with pride in my voice.

"What do we do now then?" One of the dauntless-born ask. I look down at Tris. Everyone else slowly does as well.

"Split in half. Four of us go to the right side of the pier. Three to the left. The other team is in the park at the end of the pier, so the group of four will charge as the group of three sneaks behind them to take the flag." She says seriously. Surprising us all with her plan.

"Sounds good." Shauna says excited that she might win. "Let's get this night over with shall we?"

I end up being in the group of four. Unfortunately I'm not with Tris. But I am with shauna . Tris's group ran the left, leaving us to attack the targets of who ever gets in their way.

"You know this is wrong, four." Shauna whispered to me as were hiding behind a dumpster. I ignore her and start to shoot the other team's members down.

"It's the point of the game Shauna. " I chuckle. "Do you want to loose again?"

She glares at me. "Not that you idiot. Left." She says pointing towards one of Eric's teammates . I shoot hitting him in the chest. I think it was Edward.

"I mean you and the stiff."

"What about her." I say nervously. First Mila and now Shauna. Am I that obvious?

"Something is going on four. She may not feel it right now, but I know you do. Just by the way you look at her."

She says as she shoots Al in the leg causing him to fall.

"I don't know what your talking about Shauna. I have a girlfriend who I love very much. No stiff is going to change that. " I say harshly.

And then I see her. Tris is reaching to grab the flag, when Christina says something to her and grabs it instead. The look on Tris's face showed annoyance and betrayal.

"We won." I say to Shauna. Her face lights up at my comment and she runs to the others. My whole team is circling Christina cheering and congratulating their victory. But I don't . I walk over to Tris who stands off to the side. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done." I tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys. I just got back yesterday from my trip. BC was beautiful. And yes I am Canadian, and I live in Alberta. I didn't get to update while I was on the trip because at the end of the day I was tired and I had to get up early. I also went zip lining and had 3 hot instructors. One was British and I could literally listen to him talk all day. But anyways on with the story . **

**I don't own divergent**

On the train ride back from capture the flag I sat in the corner not engaging in any conversations. My peaceful ride doesn't last long, because Shauna sits beside me. I groan. I know she wants to finish our conversation.

"We'll hello to you too , Four." She says annoyed. She elbows me in the ribs and I turn to glare at her. She just smirks.

"What do you want shauna ?" I ask.

"To continue our conversation." She says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I sigh loudly. "There is nothing left to continue."

She crosses her arms tightly to her chest. She is stubborn and she'll keep pushing me until she gets the information she needs. She can also detect when I'm lying. She would've fit in with the candors. "Yes there is four. You are not going to hurt my best friend over some high school crush. I won't allow it."

I chuckle. "I'm not scared of you Shauna. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm pretty sure I only have four fears , and none of them are you."

She lets that sink in for a moment. Then a curious expression appears on her face. "I'm curious. What are they ?"

The blood drains from my face at her question, but I compose my expression quickly before answering her. "None of your business!" I growl.

"Come on Four!" She whines. "Just tell me one, and your secret crush is safe with me!"

"I don't have a secret crush." I hiss.

She rolls her eyes. "Just tell me."

I groan loudly. I only have four fears to choose from. I can't tell her about Marcus. No way. I don't want to explain why I'm afraid of confinement. Or why I don't like to kill people. So the easiest choice would be heights.

"Heights. One of my fear is heights."

I look at shauna to see a shocked expression. But then her face softens to a look of understanding. She places a hand over mine, I flinch. "That is one of mine too." She smiles sadly. I don't say anything I just sit and watch her. Then I hear shouting and my eyes flicker to tris. She's laughing with Uriah and the other initiates.

Shauna nudges me , I turn to her and she's smirking."if you're afraid of heights, why did you climb the Ferris wheel with her?"

I groan. She will not let this go. "She could of fell. I'm not Eric. I'm not heartless. That is why I turned the wheel on. She slipped, the rung broke and she would of fell to her death. I couldn't let that happen."

She gives me a weird look, but drops the conversation. We sit in silence the rest of the way back to the compound.

* * *

"Boys, who won?" Max asks. We are in the pit now and just about all of dauntless is here to see who the victors are.

I smile proudly. "My team won."

Max claps me on the back, with a huge grin on his face. He gives Eric a disappointing look. Eric glares at me. I smirk at him.

"If you were on Four's team raise your hand!" Max shouts. Everyone that was on my team raised their hand. I look over at Tris and a big smile was plastered on her face.

"Let's here it for Four's team , the victors this year." Max shouts. And the entire pit exploded in celebration, all except for Eric's team who bowed their heads in shame.

"Congratulations babe." Skyler says before wrapping her arms around my neck and brings me into a passionate kiss. I hear cat calls around us and various shouts of "get some." And "fours getting lucky tonight." Skyler just giggles against my lips. I feel two pairs of eyes burning into my back. I turn to see who they are. The first pair doesn't surprise me. But I can't tell if Eric is mad about losing, or that I'm kissing Skyler - either way I'm enjoying it. The other pair of eyes surprise me. It's her; tris.

She looks away as soon as our eyes meet, her face turning a deep shade of red - almost crimson. I watch as Christina grabs her arm and pulls her back to the dorms. Everyone around us is leaving the pit.

"Let's go to bed babe." Sky says pulling me towards the elevator. We reach our floor and walk down the long hallway to my apartment. I let go of her hand and go get ready for bed. When I return from the bathroom, Skyler is already snuggled in my bed. I lie beside her pulling her against me.

"So where did Eric hide his flag?" She whispers.

"At the end of the pier, the trees didn't provide much camouflage."I chuckle.

"How'd you find it?"

"One of the transfers - Tris - climbed the Ferris wheel and spotted where they put their flag."

"Tris? Which one is that?" She asks curiously.

_The blonde one. She's beautiful, selfless, brave._.." The first jumper."

"Oh the stiff. Didn't think she had it in her. Did she go by herself?" Her voice is innocent and curious. But apart of me wonders if Shauna told her.

"I did." I say quietly, barley audible.

She sits up now and faces me. Her lips turning into a tight frown. "You did? You climbed the Ferris wheel? You're scared of heights Four! You can't even go zip lining with me but you can climb a Ferris wheel with some stiff!" She crosses her arms against her chest.

"I wasn't just going to let her go by herself! She could of died. I wouldn't be able to live with myself If I knew there was a reason I could prevent somebodies death."

"So if I asked you to go zip lining, would you? Be honest."

"No I wouldn't." I say sternly. "I'm not going to risk my life for no reason. I may be dauntless but I'm not an adrenaline junkie."

She doesn't say anything for awhile she just glares. She then returns back into my arms. "That's the abnegation in you Four. I would have let her be an idiot, and fall to her death." She scoffs.

I don't say anything to her. I just bite the inside of my check to prevent myself from saying something I'll regret. Her words reminded me of Eric , it reminded me of a time during my initiation.

*flashback*

_ I watch her as she watches the fights. She has the same expression on her face as Eric does. Her lips curl into a smirk, clearly amused as she watches blood spill from the girls mouth who is unconscious. It is then her turn to fight. She fights a girl named Mila who transferred from candor. I watch as she repeatedly punches the girl in the face, until she falls hitting the floor hard. Mila struggles to defend herself. She takes a few more blows to the head before Skyler starts kicking her violently in the ribs. Mila lets out a blood curdling scream , as her eyes roll in the back of her head. I watch as Amar - our instructor , pulls her off. "Stop." He snaps. "You won! It's over!" _

_I look down at Mila's bloody face, and limp body , then at Skyler. Her expression is cruel and full of satisfaction. I can't help but wonder if something happened between the two that would make her act like that. I need to ask Mila. _

_*the next morning* _

_ I walk into the infirmary before breakfast. She's awake and getting ready to leave. I smile she's a fighter. "Hey four." She greets me. She bends down to tie her laces but groans. _

_"Let me." I say. I kneeled down and tied her laces for her. _

_She smiles."thanks."_

_"Anytime. How do you feel?"_

_"Like I got hit by a bus." She laughs, but then her hand goes to her side. _

_"Did something happen between you and Skyler?" I ask her. "I mean for her to black out like that."_

_She shakes her head sadly. "Nothing happened between us. She didn't need revenge. She just did it." _

*end of flashback*

Is my girlfriend is sadistic, cruel and malicious, just like Eric? I always thought that fight was heat of the moment but was I wrong? There was a reason she left amity. Amity is peaceful. No fights, nothing bad ever happens there, but In dauntless it does. Blood gets spilled, sometimes innocent Lives are lost. I shake these thoughts from my head. No. My girlfriend is not evil. She doesn't take pleasure out of people's pain.

**A/N: this chapter could of been better but I really wanted to update. Next will be the knife throwing scene, and visitors day. **


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: hey guys ! I've finally bought divergent on DVD yesterday and I forgot how much the movie tics me off. I'll still watch it a 1000 times a day though like I do with frozen. Plus school is starting on the second and I don't get to go because I'm done. This seriously depresses me. I'm happy I'm done but I just want another season of volleyball. Anyways sorry this chapter took awhile! Read, review , favourite , follow if you want :) **

**i don't own divergent**.

Eric strides into the training room, looking as vicious as ever. Last night's loss must have been quite a devastating blow to his ego; after all, he's never won against me and it would be a miracle if he ever did. His eyes meet mine in a hard glare , if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. I give him a smug smile and the glare grows more intense if that was possible. I Suppressed a laugh as soon as it escapes my mouth. I quickly compose myself before saying "you never did congratulate me last night."

He was about to reply, but the room filled with sleepy initiates.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," Eric begins. "You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives, and pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them."

The Initiates didn't move, to tired to comprehend the instructions that Eric just gave them.

"Now!"

At once, the room is set into motion. Everyone scrambles for daggers while sneaking nervous glances at Eric, fearing that he might explode if they don't move fast enough.

After all the initiates grab their knives , I stand in front of the targets positioning myself and repeat the words in my head that Amar once told me. Eyes on the target, feet apart, and a quick, but strong flick of the wrist. I let the knife go when I breathe out and watch it glide through the air , straight into the bullseye. I throw the next two knives in my hand both hitting the middle circle.

"Line up!" He yells

Once again the initiates scramble and move as quickly as possible to not tic Eric off. He's in one of his moods , where everything irritates him. He's a ticking time bomb and it doesn't take long before he'll blow up.

I walk around the room and watch as the initiates attempt to hit the target , everyone attempted to hit a target but tris. She stands to the side practicing the motions, but never letting the knife go from her death grip.

Of course peter has to notice. "I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head!" Peter taunts."Hey, Stiff! Remember what a knife is?"

Tris ignores Peter's jeering and continues without a glance in his direction. Peter, obviously feeling superior, whips his knife confidently in the direction of his target, only to have it fall short a few feet to the left.

"Hey, Peter," Tris taunts back. "Remember what a target is?"

* * *

It's been a half hour and all of the initiates managed to hit the target, well all of them but one Al. You can literally see his anxiety level grow higher and higher with each throw. He never does hit the target. Eric notices and is starting to get pissed off, you can literally see the steam come out of his ears. Here it comes the blow up we've all been waiting for.

"How slow are you, Candor?" Eric spits out. "Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"

Al's face turns the brightest shade of red, one that would put tomato to throws another knife, but it misses the target by a few feet.

"What was that, initiate?" Eric hisses in his ear.

The entire room is holding their breath. This isn't good.

"It-it slipped," says Al.

"Well, I think you should go get it," Eric says. The room is absent of the thumping of knives hitting their intended targets. He glances around the room, noticing for the first time that every pair of eyes has been trained on him for the past couple of minutes. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Immediately, everyone regains their composure and starts practicing again, trying to ignore the growing tension in the room.

"Go get it?" Al's eyes are full of fear. "But everyone's still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you." Eric smirks. "Go get your knife."

Usually, Al isn't one to object to anyone's commands, but expect the unexpected right?

"No."

Why not?" Are you afraid?" Eric jeers.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" says Al. "Yes I am!"

"Everyone stop!" Eric bellows.

Everyone stops throwing and all eyes are focused on Eric and Al.

"Clear out of the ring." Eric keeps his eyes on Al. "All except you."

The initiates quickly walk to the wall and lean against it.

"Stand in front of the target," says Eric.

Al is shaking as he follows Eric's instructions.

"Hey, Four." Eric looks over his shoulder at me. "Give me a hand here, huh?"

What is he trying to prove?

"You're going to stand there as he throws those knives," Eric says to Al, "until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" I ask, my voice dripping with boredom. I know why Eric chose me to do this instead of himself. His aim is terrible and he'd probably kill him. Plus I know what ever I say has no influence on Eric's decision.

He makes no attempt to cause a scene about my refusal to follow his instructions. Instead, he fixes his beady eyes on me, and I return his glare.

"I have the authority here, remember?" Eric hisses into my ear so quietly that I doubt anyone else can hear him. "Here, and everywhere else."

Of course.

I sigh, I select three knives as Al stands in front of the target. He looks like he is about to soil his pants. There is no way he'll pass without flinching. I position myself to throw, I'm about to release a knife but a voice stops me. "Stop it." I know that voice all to well.

Tris.

_Stupid stupid stupid _

I glare at her, giving her a look that would say shut-up-tris. But she doesn't catch on.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target," she continues. "It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it should be easy for you," Eric says. "If you're willing to take his place."

I watch as she walks over to the target, and takes Al's place.

"If you flinch," I warn her slowly, "Al takes your place. Understand?"

She nods.

I draw my elbow back, my heart threatening to burst through my chest, and throw the knife. It plants itself half a foot away from her cheek, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You about done, Stiff?" I ask.

Tris closes her eyes. "No."

"Eyes open, then." I tap the spot between my eyebrows, making her look at me.

I pull my arm back and send the second knife flying. This one hovering just above her head.

"Come on, Stiff," I say. "Let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut up, Four!"

Anger and frustration contour my face. Anger because I am trying to help her, not trying to discourage her. She is acting selfless. She is acting like her old faction. They Won't allow that here or anywhere else. She is dauntless now, and her stiff life is something she needs to let go of if she wishes to survive here. I'm frustrated because Eric knows I don't let people talk to me like that. Shauna and Mila already figured out my weakness for her, and to prevent. Eric from knowing I have to hit her.

I send the knife tumbling towards her, and it lands with a thud, right above her ear. She reaches a hand up and I know the knife has found its intended target. I've nicked her ear.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is," Eric says lazily, his anger put to rest momentarily by the unexpected turn of events. "but I think that's enough for today."

I stay rooted to the spot as everyone shuffles around me out of the room and disperses in the hallway. The door shuts behind the last person, and I start towards Tris.

"Is your – " I begin.

"You did that on purpose!" she yells.

"Yes, I did," I mutter. "And you should thank me for helping you."

She grinds her teeth. "Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!"

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are? That you're sadistic, just like he is?"

_Sadistic_. My heart sinks in my chest at her words. She thinks I'm just like Eric.

"I am not sadistic." I say quietly, firmly. "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

I stab the knife blade into the table and walk towards the doors in three quick strides.

"I – " Tris yells after me.

I slam the door shut before she has a chance to finish her sentence.

I hear her let out an irritated scream.

* * *

I grab a tray of food and head to my usual table, everyone was already there. I take a seat beside Skyler. We haven't spoken since last night when we had our argument, and when I mentally accused her of a sadistic. Everyone at the table were engaging in some kind of conversation of some sorts. Mostly harmless banter.

"I've heard Eric didn't take his loss to well last night." Lauren says, grabbing my attention. "He took it out on the transfers."

"What did he do?" Skyler asks.

"Made four throw knives at one of the transfers"

Everyone states at me. I sigh annoyed and glare at Lauren. She really can't keep nothing to herself.

"Why?"Shauna asks.

"It was knife throwing day. All of the initiates managed to hit the target at least once all except Al. This pissed off Eric and Eric told him to go grab his knife he just threw - which failed to hit the target - he said no and he made me throw knives at him."

"I heard it was the stiff you threw knives at."Lauren says.

"I did. She stood up to Eric and took Al's place."

"Did you hit her?" Skyler asks genuinely concerned.

I nod. "I nicked her ear."

"Is she okay?" Zeke asks.

I roll my eyes. "It's just a scratch. It's not like I cut off her ear."

"Good thing it wasn't Eric who threw them. We would of been "celebrating" a funeral tonight." Zeke chuckles.

_Actually two. _

_If he'd killed tris, I'd have to kill him._

But of course I don't tell them that.

**A/N: not all fourtris scenes from the book will happen in here because of skyler. Also do you think I should skip over to the end of initiation and have four flash back to the important scenes? Also there will be no war in this fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this is mostly a filler chapter since people are probably getting tired of book dialogue, and I decided to have some fun. This chapter starts in Eric's pov and then switches to four. **

**Read, review, follow, favourite which ever helps you sleep at night :) oh and I'm gonna continue with initiation /.\**

**Eric's pov **

I've been watching the way four acts around the stiff for awhile now, and it's not the way you should be acting when you're already in a committed relationship of two years. He looks as if he is willing to die for her, to fight for her and keep her out of harms way. He is protective and possessive, I've noticed that in my two years of knowing him. He has everything he's ever wanted. He was first in our class. He is a dauntless prodigy and he has Skyler. Although I don't know how he truly feels about the stiff, that is one thing he doesn't have.

I don't know why it seems like I always want what belongs to four, but I guess I like to see him suffer. I've never liked the kid. But wanting skyler and the stiff is something we both have in common. I don't know what it is about her. She's not pretty, but she has a certain spark to her that you can't find with any other girl. She could be selfish one moment and selfless the next. She could be smart (erudite smart) and completely oblivious the Next. Although she is as plain as they come her eyes are striking, mesmerizing. And skyler , well her she is just plain gorgeous. Who doesn't want her?

* * *

"Eric!" I hear my name being called and I turn around. I am currently by the chasm leaning against the railing. Well was. I turn around to see zeke's mini-me. Uriah.

I glare at him, he gulps but continues. Kid has guts.

"What?" I ask raising my eyebrows. I'm surprised he is talking to me actually.

"Uh... I was wondering if tonight you want to... If we can..." He stutters out.

Is he asking me out? Is this a joke?

I let out a harsh laugh. "I'm not gay Uriah."

His face turns pink. "Dude no!" He lets out a shaky laugh. "I was just gonna ask if we can have a game of truth or dare tonight in zeke's apartment. Normally we wouldn't ask for your permission but since most players are initiates ... It's cool with four and Lauren and your a leader..."

"Play your childish games I don't care." I shrug. Maybe tris will be there.

"Thanks man." He starts to walk away but I grab his arm. He looks scared. I suppress a laugh.

"Who's all playing?"

"Shauna , Lauren , Skyler, Lynn , zeke , Marlene, four, tris, Christina , will, Al , and myself."

"Can I play?"

"Uh... Sure." He says. Be at zeke's at eight." He then walks away shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

I don't even bother knocking, I just walk right into zeke's apartment. Some look surprised to see me, but I just ignore them and sit in the huge circle in zeke's living area. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Remember if you don't complete a dare or don't want to answer the question you remove an article of clothing. Understand?" Everyone says some form of an answer that they understand. I look around the circle and notice that tris is sitting across from me. Her hair is down cascading down her back. Her eyes are rimmed with eyeliner. She's mesmerizing.

"I'll start. " zeke says. "Eric. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake." Uriah mutters. We all laugh as zeke slaps the back of his head.

"Why did you come tonight?"

" I was bored."

"Probably couldn't find anymore puppies to kick." Tris mutters. I glare at her and I feel four's eyes burning into the side of my head.

"What's that stiff?" I ask harshly. I'm actually impressed, she doesn't seem like one to run her mouth like a candor but I guess Christina is rubbing off on her. She just gives me a smug smile.

"Four truth or dare." I smirk.

He glares at me. "Dare." He says it like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"I dare you to take us all in your fear landscape."

He scoffs. And removes his shirt. He has on of those man tank tops underneath.

"Self conscious are we four?" I laugh.

He just ignores me. "Uh skyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She giggles.

"Kiss me." He says, while smirking at me. I just raise my eyebrows. She walks over him sitting in his Lap and starts to kiss him. I look over at tris and she has a look of disgust across her face, before she stares at the floor. We all start to clear our throats, until they separate. Uriah and zeke make a gagging noise as Skyler returns to her seat.

"Um... Zeke you know the question."

"Dare." He smiles.

"Go into shaunas wardrobe and put on the tightest dress you can find and put on some lipstick and stay like that for the rest of the game." She laughs, satisfied with her dare. It's pretty lame in my opinion.

He gets up and disappears into the bedroom, he comes out a few minutes later wearing a skin tight black dress that comes up to mid thigh. He has the darkest shade of lipstick on his lips and even put on some dark blue eyeshadow. We all burst into laughter. He looks ridiculous.

"Damn zeke. I'd go lesbian for you."'Shauna chuckles, she leans in and kisses her boyfriends cheek. He gives her a goofy grin that just makes him look like an idiot.

"Eric. Truth or dare." He asks.

"Dare."

"Turn off the lights and kiss the person you've always wanted too or you think Is the hottest, then turn them back on when your finished." I smirk and look over at four. He glaring at me, as always. I get up and turn the lights off. I then stumble along the group until I make out Tris's small figure. I grab her face and crush my lips to hers. It doesn't last long because she pulls back surprised. I press my finger to her lips to shush her then lean in and whisper "don't you dare tell anyone." In her ear. She nods. I then press my lips to hers once more before I get up and find the light. I sit back in the circle. Four glares at me, probably thinks I kissed Sky.

"Christina truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What was your aptitude test results?" I ask curiously.

"Dauntless. Duh."

"Um Al T or D?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to ask out your crush, if you have one. If not then ask out a random girl in the pit."

"I have one he mutters."he is blushing like crazy now. "Tris will you go out with me?"

Tris's cheeks turn a bright crimson. I feel a pang of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I look over at Four and he is glaring at Al. His fists clenched. Seriously this kid never smiles.

"I-I'm sorry Al, I don't like you that way..." She apologizes fills my system.

Al grimaces, before standing up. "Excuse me." He says before leaving the apartment.

Tris sighs and stares after him. I give her a sympathetic smile,and she gives a shy smile in return. She avoids eye contact with me.

"We'll then. Will you start." Zeke says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"She's a stiff she hasn't kissed anyone." Lynn laughs. I forgot she was even here.

Tris blushes and avoids eye contact.

Stupid candor Christina can detect a lie. "Omg. You did! Who?"

At this moment were all staring at her. Waiting for her answer.

She looks over at me with pleading eyes. I just shrug.

She sighs, then looks at four. A look of jealousy crosses his face but he composes himself quickly.

"We don't have all day." Marlene mutters, I forgot about her as well.

Tris removes her black sweater. She had on a black cami. I can't help but stare. I notice four is staring too until Shauna nudges him.

"Wait was it Al?" Uriah asks.

Tris shakes her head no.

"Can we pause the game until she tells us?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah this is scandalous! I guess she isn't so stiff."Skyler laughs. Tris glares at her and four sighs loudly.

"What about that amity transfer from the fence the other day?" Will asks. "Was he your old boyfriend back in abnegation?"

"Robert? No he was just my neighbor."

"Um... What about peter or Edward ?" Marlene asks.

"Gross I'd rather jump off the chasm. And he's with Myrah." She says, crossing her arms against her chest. She looks uncomfortable.

"Is this really necessary? She already removed her top." Four says annoyed.

"Why do you want to change the topic Four? Was it you?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"You guys were gone a long time playing capture the flag..."

An angry expression appears on Skyler's face. She is giving Tris the death glare. Fours face pales. Does that mean something happened or he knows that Skyler is possessive as much as he is and has a temper?

"On the Ferris wheel! I remember you guys turned it on! Did you kiss her on top four?" Marlene gushes over the thought.

And that is when Skyler lunged for her. She was sitting across from her so it didn't take her long to get to tris before anyone can stop her. She straddles tris holding her throat choking her. She had enough pressure to leave bruises. Tris fights to breathe. Her face is turning red and just about purple from lack of oxygen. Skyler punches tris in the jaw cutting her lip on one of her rings on her fingers. Four is beside them at once. His fingers grip sky's wrists, his expression angry as he prys Skylers hands from tris's neck. " .go." He growls. He pulls Skyler off if tris and pushes her to the side. Tris starts to cough fighting for air. He breathing slowly turning back to normal. A bruise is forming on her jaw bone, and blood trickles down from her cut lip. I get up to grab her some water from the fridge. She nurses it. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"You know neither of them denied it." Lynn says, clearly wanting to see another fight.

We all glare at her.

"I didn't kiss her." Four says through gritted teeth.

"Then who did?" Christina asks.

I give tris a slight nod, before I say " I did." They all laugh all except tris and four.

"Good one." Shauna giggles.

"He's not lying..." Tris whispers.

**Fours pov**

_He's not lying_.

I look up at Eric who is grinning. "When?" I spat. I don't try to control my tone since I'm already pissed at Skyler for attacking her.

"During truth or dare." He says smirking at me. I resist the urge to punch him.

"I kissed tris. Told her not to tell, then kissed her again." He says raising his eyebrows at me daring me to react.

"I'm sorry tris." Skyler apologizes. "You too four." She gets up and leaves, ashamed of her actions. Maybe she isn't as malicious as I mentally accused her of.

"Initiates back to your dorms. Except tris who needs to get cleaned up." I demand. "Lauren escort them back."

All the initiates and Lauren reluctantly leave the apartment. Shauna hands me a first aid kit before going to sit on the couch.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Eric smirks. I can't help myself I punch him in the face.

"Dude!" Zeke chuckles. Shauna shakes her head muttering incoherently under her breath.

Eric laughs. He bends down to whisper in my ear. "Jealously is an ugly emotion four." He then walks out the door.

I sigh before taking an alcoholic wipe and gently wiping the cut on her lip. Her gaze never leaves my face. There isn't much I can do now for it so I just stand and offer her my hand to pull her up. I felt that same electrifying sensation as I felt on the Ferris wheel. I pull her to the door, after biding farewell to Zeke and Shauna. She let's go off my hand after we get out the door. I walk her back to the dorms.

"I'm sorry about sky." I say breaking the silence.

"I should of just came clean." She frowns. "Why'd you punch him?"

"He was pissing me off." _Because I wish it was me._

We're at the dorms now.i pause outside the transfers dorm.

"Goodnight tris." I say, I brush her tear stained face with the back of my hand before she walks into the dorms. I turn around and walk back to my apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys. Here's another update! Today has been such a depressing day because it's the first day of school and I didn't get to go. I actually loved it , I enjoyed going. My school is very small,so you pretty much know everyone. But I've always hated first day , because of all the anxiety and I'm very anti social. So I might start one of those infamous divergent high fics in order to cope. Anyways please bear with me, my iPad won't cooperate so I can't put certain things in italics, like I need it. Also I don't know what happened to the line break button on here. It seemed to have disappeared. **

**I don't own divergent unfortunately . **

I can't believe Eric kissed Tris. I know he did it to spite me, or does he have a thing for her? I shake that thought out of my head as quickly as it comes. There is no way, he is incapable of love. So does that mean he's figured out I may have a weakness for her?

Maybe he **has** a weakness for her too. My subconscious mind tells me.

I scoff. Eric doesn't like anyone. I argue back.

He liked Skyler.

I groan. There is no argument there. I'm at my apartment now, I walk in and close the door. I look up to see shauna perched at the end of my bed. I seriously need to lock my door.

"You're in my room, because?"

"You've got it bad." She says shaking her head. "I can't believe Eric kissed her."

"Don't remind me,I may loose my dinner."

"What did Eric whisper to you?"she asks curiously.

**"Jealously **is an ugly emotion four."

"We'll he's not wrong. You seen how sky reacted. Although she had a reason to attack tris, you didn't have a reason to hit Eric. She's not yours. You can't keep getting jealous because someone else is giving her attention. It's not fair to Skyler, she loves you Four! And if you keep this up your going to hurt them both."

I don't say anything so she continues.

"You need to distance yourself from her. Be nothing more then her instructor. Treat her like you would treat the other initiates. Don't talk to her, or touch her unless needed. It will hurt but it's the only way to get over her."

I sigh heavily. "I get it Shauna. What did Zeke say ?"

"Nothing, he was still laughing over the fact you hit Eric when I left. He doesn't suspect anything though."

I nod glumly. She places a hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight four."

She walks to the door. "Go easy on Skyler."

I nod. "Night."

She leaves and I get ready for bed.

(Line break)

I walk into the training room, today is the last day of stage 1, combat and the last day of fighting. I walk over to see Eric writing names on the board. She's fighting today, against Molly. One of Peter's minions. She can take her.

"We should play truth or dare more often." He says, trying to make me react. "Or spin the bottle. Or I should just ask tris out, then I can kiss her whenever I want." He smirks.

I feel the color drain from my face. "You're not aloud to date the initiates."

"I'm a leader. I make the rules, I do what I want." He laughs.

Ignore him four. Walk away.

I walk over to the wall on the other side of the room to lean against it. The initiates come in soon after. They notice the board, and Eric makes a speech about the end of stage 1 that I don't pay attention too.

Will and Myra are in the arena first, I hardly pay attention, all I can think about is what Eric said. Soon 15minutes have passed, and will is the victor. I circle his name as the next pair steps into the arena. Christina and Al. This fight was probably the worst fight in dauntless history. Al took a few hits then stayed down. From the corner of my eye I saw Eric Shake his head in disbelief. I circle Christina's name and then Edward and Peter enter the arena.

Edward and Peter take longer. They're the best fighters in the group; however, their fighting styles differ. Edward is more trained and precise whereas Peter uses brute strength to his advantage. In the end Edward wins.

Tris and molly walk into the arena next. They're circling each other in the ring, and molly starts to taunt her.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek?" Molly taunts. "God, you're pale, Stiff."

Molly lunges at Tris, her fist leading her body. Tris ducks under Molly's swinging arm and drives her fist into Molly's stomach. Before Molly has a chance to recover from the unexpected attack, Tris has already slipped away from her reach and prepared for her next attempt.

Molly lunges at Tris and throws a second punch at her, only for it to be blocked by Tris.

An animal-like cry escapes her mouth. I unconsciously flinch at the noise.

In her frustration, Molly aims a sloppy kick at Tris's side, which Tris dodges with ease. Tris shoves her elbow into Molly's face, which Molly only narrowly 's fist makes contact with Tris's ribs and sends her reeling to the side. There is a moment of hesitation between the two. I see Tris's eyes ever so slightly glance over her opponent's stance, and then they light up. They light up with the knowledge of Molly's weaknesses. They light up with the certainty of her aims her fist at Molly's lower stomach, just below her bellybutton. As Tris's fist sinks into her flesh, she heaves out a heavy breath. Using her momentum, Tris sweeps Molly's legs out from under her body and she hits the ground with a loud thud. Tris pulls her leg back and kicks at Molly's ribs.

Molly curls into a ball to protect her side, but Tris keeps going. Again and again, she pulls her leg back and aims her foot at any part of Molly that is unprotected: her stomach, her chest, her face. Blood drips from Molly's nose and runs down her face in streams of flowing red rivers.

Tris doesn't stop.

I rush over and clamp my hands around Tris's arms, just as her foot pulls back again, and force her away from Molly.

"You won," I murmur. "Stop."

For the first time today, we look each other in the eyes, and what I see alarms me. Somehow, overnight, the compassionate, Abnegation girl clad in grey clothing disappeared. For a terrifying second, her eyes reflected the power-hungry glint that is ever present in Eric's eyes.

"I think you should leave," I say, nudging her towards the door. "Take a walk."

"I'm fine," she says, ignoring my gentle shoves. "I'm fine now," she repeats, but the second time it sounds like she's reassuring herself.

(Line break -.-)

I was at the chasm when Skyler walks up to me. She looks like she's been crying.

"I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?"

"For being so insensitive the night of capture the Flag. For accusing you of something I know you'd never do. And for attacking the stiff. I just don't know what came over me, I let jealously cloud my judgement. Please forgive me."

I smile, and pull her close to my chest. "Of course I forgive you. I love you." I kiss her forehead.

She pulls back. "Can we go find her?"

"Find who?"

"The stiff."

"Tris." I say correcting her. She rolls her eyes.

"I just want to tell her I'm sorry."

I smile. "Sure." I pull her towards the cafeteria. It's lunch time, so she should be there. I scan the room when we walk in, I find her in the long line up. I pull sky towards her.

"Tris." I say, loud enough for her to hear. She turns away from her friends and turn to us.

"Yeah?" She asks cautiously.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't of attacked you. I let jealous rage take over and I'm sorry for that. I've should of known better. Four trusts me, so I should trust him. I shouldn't have any doubt in my mind, that he would leave me for some stiff. No offense or anything." She smiles at her.

Tris looks over at me, eyebrows raised in disbelief. I just shrug. Sure it wasn't the best apology, and it would of been better without the ending but I can't do anything about that.

"It's okay. I've probably would have acted the same way." Tris says forcing a smile.

"So you dating Eric now?" Skyler asks. My hands ball up into fists at the mention of his name, I feel my nails dig into my palms as I remember What he said this morning. Tris notices my discomfort and stares at my hands.

"Um no..," her words relax me, but I stiffen when sky asks another question.

"Would you ever?"

Tris rubs her arm, looking uncomfortable with the subject. "I dunno, maybe." She shrugs. "He scares me to be honest."

The line moves up, and we are grabbing our food.

"Visiting day tomorrow. Is your parents comming?" Skyler asks were standing off to the side looking for our friends.

"Um I don't know ? I'm going to go sit down and eat. Bye Skyler... Four." She nods goodbye before walking away to sit with her friends.

"What was that?"

"Just making small talk. Geez four maybe I want to make a new friend" she laughs. I don't say anything I just lead her over to where Zeke and shauna sat.

(Line break *sigh)

Today is visiting day, one of the hardest days of an initiates life. It's either ends good or bad there is no in between. This day is meant for closure. To finally say goodbye and to embrace the famous quote "faction before blood." Either your parents love you enough to come see you one last time, or they don't show up because of your betrayal. And because of the latter it is my duty to watch over the chasm to make sure no initiates decide to end their lives because they couldn't live with the guilt.

At least sky is here to keep me company. We are currently making out against the railing of the chasm. It would probably come off as us being insensitive with the initiates walking around aimlessly frantically searching for a familiar face, but this is dauntless, not abnegation. Speaking of abnegation I see a flash of blond hair in the distance. She is currently hugging her mother. I tensed up as I realized who it was. Natalie prior. I should have known tris is the daughter of Andrew prior who is good friends with my poor excuse of a father. She would recognize me in a second.

"What's wrong?" Skyler mummers against my neck.

"Nothing." I assure her before bringing my lips back to hers. I know it seems odd but while I'm making out with my girlfriend I can't help but eavesdrop on tris and her mothers conversation.

"And this is the pit! over there is the chasm and dauntless' it couple." Tris says sounding disgusted.

Her mother chuckles. "Don't look so disgusted bea. PDA is allowed here. You have to remember you're not in abnegation."

Tris only scoffs. She looks over at us. Sky is now turned around facing the chasm, carefully leaning over the railing. I meet her eyes, she looks away quickly.

"He is handsome." Natalie says. I smile to myself.

Skyler sighs beside me. "See you later, I have to go to work." She frowns. I forgot she was on break. She kisses me before she parts. Now I'm standing alone. I look around to see the initiates with their families. All of them showed up. My gaze falls back to tris and her mom. I see Eric walking towards them. I stiffen.

Tris gives him a nervous smile.

"Hello. Mrs. Prior, Tris." He says before shaking the lady's hand. "Natalie right?"

She nods. "And you're?"

I take this as my cue to walk over there, Eric glares at me, I glare back.

"Done swallowing your girlfriends face, four?" Eric laughs. "I don't think max would be to

Pleased if he finds out what you do on the job."

Tris gives us an annoyed look. "Mom this is Eric, one of the leaders." Eric looks at me in triumph because Tris introduced him first. I roll my eyes. "And this is my instructor, Four."

I shake Natalie's hand. "Four? Is that a nickname?"

"Yes." I say. She nods respecting my decision not to elaborate.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I hope my Beatrice is being taken care of?"

"Mom." Tris says blushing looking down. I can't help but smile.

"I know a few things about dauntless initiation and I know how tough it can be."

"I wouldn't worry." I assure her.

"We're taking good care of her." Eric says, he winks at Tris when her mom isn't looking.

Her face flushes and my hands ball into fists.

"Well... I should leave you to your reunion." I say through gritted teeth. I'm trying so hard right now to not punch Eric and cause a scene.

"You look familiar for some reason, Four." She says before I can walk away.

"I can't imagine why."I say, the words coming out harsher than I intended them to sound. "I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation."

To my surprise, Mrs. Prior laughs. "Few people do, these days. I don't take it personally."

I smile, relaxing as she lets it go.

"Was nice meeting you, Natalie." Eric says. I resist the urge to gag at his fake politeness.

He places his hand on Tris's shoulder, "see you later, tris."

He then walks away purposely bumping my shoulder, but it seems to go by unnoticed by mrs. Prior , but Tris noticed. I bid goodbye before walking away after Eric. I catch up to him, and the journey back to my apartment is filled with an uncomfortable silence. Once we get there we get to work with the rankings.

We go over the rankings, , making them as fair as possible.

(Line break)

It's later in the evening when I take the chalkboard back to the initiates dorm. Not all the initiates were present in the room, but the ones that are follow me curiously, towards the back of the room.

"After the first round of fights," I begin as the initiates gather around me in a tight group. "You are ranked – "

The door flies open and in comes Drew, Tris, Christina, Will and Al, all out of breath.

"For those of you who just came in, I'm explaining how the ranks are determined," I tell them. "After the first round of fights, we ranked you according to your skill level. The number of points you earn depends on your skill level and the skill level of the person you beat. You earn more points for improving and more points for beating someone of a high skill level. I don't reward preying on the weak. That is cowardice."

My eyes linger on Peter for a second as I say the last line.

"If you have a high rank, you lose points for losing to a low-ranked opponent."

Molly makes some sort of animal like noise, but I ignore her and continue.

"Stage two of training if weighted more heavily than stage one, because it is more closely tied to overcoming cowardice." I explain. "That said, it is extremely difficult to rank high at the end of initiation if you rank low in stage one."

Tris's twitchy movements in the crowd immediately draw my attention to her, but she averts her eyes when she notices my stare.

"We will announce the cuts tomorrow," I continue, shifting my eyes away from Tris. "The fact that you are transfers and the Dauntless-born initiates are not will not be taken into consideration. Four of you could be factionless and non of them. Or four of them could be factionless and none of you. Or any combination thereof. That said, here are your ranks."

I hang the board on the hook and step back so the initiates can get at good look at their rankings.

"What?" Molly pipes up, pointing a finger at Christina. "I beat her! I beat her in minutes, and she's ranked above me?"

"Yeah," Christina smirks. "And?"

I cut in before Molly has a chance to retort. "If you intend to secure yourself a high rank, I suggest you don't make a habit of losing to low-ranked opponents."

I pocket the piece of chalk in my hand and navigate my way through the tightly-knit group of initiates. I can feel Tris's eyes following my every move. There is no doubt my comment stung her ego, but there is nothing I can do. I do believe that she is capable of much more than she lets on but I only have so much control over the rankings. I turn and walk out of the room without a single glance in her direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys! Your reviews literally made my day, cause i was feeling down in the dumps lately. And there is hardly any divergent updates anymore because of school. I keep refreshing but nothing new appears. Stupid school -.- but here's another chapter. And I don't own divergent. But I do own skyler so... **

In honor of first stage passing, Zeke thought it was such a good idea to have another game of truth or dare with the same people who played last time. I didn't want to go for two reasons. 1. Eric will be there, unfortunately. 2. Tris will also be there and if I'm suppose to be avoiding her like Shauna said I shouldn't be playing party games with her. But of course Skyler drags me along. Let's just say I wasn't a happy camper at this point.

"It will be fun." She smiles as we walk towards Zeke's apartment.

"Yeah and it worked out so well last time." I mutter,

"I'll behave four."she says rolling her eyes. We're at the apartment now.

I don't bother knocking I just walk in, Skyler following behind me. Everyone was already here, Including Eric. We join the circle.

"Now that everyone is here." Zeke says glaring at sky and I. I roll my eyes. "I'm assuming everyone knows how to play. So I'll start."

He looks around the room scanning for his first victim. His eyes land on Uriah.

"Brother truth or dare."

Dare obviously .

"Truth." Everyone looks at him , their eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Uriah always chooses dare, he believes he's a pansy cake if he doesn't.

"Pansy cake." Tris fake coughs.

Everyone laughs but Uriah .

"Watch it prior." He chuckles.

"Who do you like?"

His face reddens, he looks down at his sweatshirt debating if he should remove it or not.

"I'm caught in the middle between two people right now."

"Ooh! A love triangle!" Lauren giggles. "Who?"

"Marleneandtris" he mumbles quietly.

"What was that initiate?" Eric laughs.

"Marlene...and Tris." He says blushing a bright crimson.

Tris. Seriously! Does everyone have a thing for her?

I look at Eric he is giving Uriah the death glare. I look at Marlene she has a light blush creeping up to her face, I look over at tris and she looks shocked.

"Uh... Lauren truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who Is the best knife throwers in both classes?" He asks curiously.

"Dauntless-born Lynn. I don't know about transfers though."

"Tris." Eric and I say in unison.

"Tris truth or dare?" Lauren asks.

"Dare." She smiles.

"Let zeke make you a smoothie of whatever he has in his fridge."

"Sure."

Zeke smiles and gets up, walking towards the kitchen. He opens the fridge. "We don't have much. We have bananas, jam, apples, fish sticks, water and soda." He gets out the ingredients and Blends them together. He pours the contents in a cup. It's dark brown and lumpy. He brings it over to tris.

"Bottoms up." He says handing it to her. She takes the glass and brings it to her lips. She sniffs it, then gags. She pinches her nose and downs the rest of the glass. Her face turns into disgust as she clamps her palm over her mouth and runs into the bathroom emptying her stomach in the toilet. We hear a flush and the tap go on. "I'm using your mouthwash!" She yells from the bathroom.

She comes back a minute later and rejoins the circle. "That is disgusting." She says glaring at Lauren. She then looks around the circle. "Um Eric truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why did you kiss me?" She asks confused.

I put my hands in my sweater pocket so nobody sees they're balled into fists.

He laughs. And looks down at her smiling, she looks up at him her face flushed. "Maybe because I like you." He admits. He then brings his lips to hers. To everyone's surprise she kisses back.

I look down at the floor, I feel my nails dig into my palms.

"Zeke you know the question."

"Dare."

"Say in my bed at the end of each sentence for the rest of the game."

my bed." He looks around the room, his eyes landing on me , then Eric , then Tris.

"Tris." He smiles evilly . "Truth or dare?'

"Dare" she says.

"Why her?" Skyler asks annoyed that she didn't get asked yet.

"Because trissy here is -"

"Don't call me trissy. " she says holding up a hand to stop him.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Tris is going to get her revenge on four."

I stiffen and look up at him in confusion.

"Remember when you threw the knives? Well tris I dare you to throw the knives at four. Since you're so good at it. In my bed."

I feel my face pale.

"What ! No! " she protests.

I sigh. I'm going to regret this. "Just do it tris."

She looks up at me in panic. I nod.

We all stand up and walk towards the training room, when we arrive I grab three knives handing them to tris and go stand In front of the target.

I watch as she positions herself like she was taught in training, she plants her feet and brings her elbow up. She then releases and the knife goes flying hitting the floor.

"Come on stiff. They said you're the best!" Zeke taunts .

She throws another one this one going in 5 inches above my head.

I watch as she gets ready to throw the last one my eyes staring into hers. She takes a deep steady breath before bringing her elbow up again she lets it fly, I then feel a sharp pain in my arm.I start to swear under my breath as I look to my left. Sure enough the knife is wedged into my upper arm, I grunt in pain.

"Four!" Tris calls out, she is the first one to notice. "I'm so sorry. I was nervous and I - I'm so sorry."

I look at my arm, there is blood trickling down it and it is still wedged in my arm.

"Its alright tris" I grimace. "But I need to get to the infirmary."

"I'll come with you." Skyler says taking my hand pulling me out of the room. "Just continue the game." I yell over my shoulder and we walk out to the infirmary.

Eric's pov

That was legitimately the best dare ever.

"Chris truth or dare." Tris asks once we all sit back down.

"I dare you not to go shopping for a whole week."

Christina glares at her before removing her sweater.

"Lynn truth or dare?"

"Tru-"

"I'm going back. I'm tired." Tris says Interrupting her. She stands up and walks to the door.

"You sure?" Uriah asks. She nods I get up and follow her out.

"You didn't have to follow." She says once were walking down the hall.

"Well you're not the only one who doesn't feel like playing anymore." I smirk at her. "For different reasons."

She blushes."I hurt my instructor. I stabbed him with a knife." A tear rolls down her cheek. Titis girl is too selfless for her own good. "What if they kick me out of dauntless for this!"

I laugh. "You might be congratulated for taking down the all mighty four. And the only way you'd get kicked out is if you don't survive initiation. Stage two is the hardest because it goes deep into the back of your mind to your worst fears. It tears you apart mentally. So you need to stop worrying about four, and you need to focus on initiation. Got it?" We're at the dorms now.

"Got it." I wipe the tears from her eyes, then cup her face. I'm about to lean in when she stops me with a finger on my lips.

"Like you said focus on getting into dauntless." She says mockingly.

I glare at her to hide the hurt threatening to come across my face.

"If you get into dauntless?" I laugh.

She nods. "Sure." She gives me a quick peck before she goes inside. I walk away with a smug smile. Wait until four hears about this.

:

Fours pov

"Goodnight beautiful." I say in her ear before giving her a goodnight kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She then goes inside her apartment.

I then walk to mine.

I ended up getting 5 stitches, the nurse gave me some medicine for the pain before I left. Nice of her, although this Is nothing from the pain I endured back in abnegation.

I'm in my apartment now about to go lie down when I hear my name. I seriously need to start locking my door. I'm surprised though of who the voice belongs to.

"Four." He smirks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eric. What do you want?"

"How much stitches?" He laughs.

"Five. How did the game go?"

"Wouldn't know."

I eye him suspiciously. "You went home?" I ask my voice filled of boredom. I could care less what he does in his spare time.

"Not really. I went back to Zeke's with them, then tris wanted to leave because she felt bad so I walked her home." He says smirking. I wanted to slap it off his face. "Poor girl is too selfless for her own good."

"So why are you here ?" I keep my voice monotone.

"Well Tris said we can date after initiation."

I keep my face emotionless. "Cool. Now get out."

"Goodnight, four." He's at my door now, he opens it about to get out but then adds "She ain't gonna be so stiff when I'm done with her." He then slams the door before I can punch him in the face.

Eric is the most disgusting human being I've ever met. I knew he was incapable of love. He never did genuinely like Tris. He was just going to use her for sex. And that thought alone makes me want to go to his apartment and beat the living daylights out of him. Although I can't do that, because he'll say I've did it out of jealously. But I will say this : if he does anything to hurt her I'll be there, ready to beat the crap out of him.

:

"Four!" I wake up to somebody screaming my name and shaking my shoulders. It must be Skyler so I open my eyes only to see Shauna, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong ?" I demand. "Is Zeke okay ?"

She nods quickly. "He's fine. It's one of your initiates."

My face pales, because the first initiate that comes to my mind is tris.

"Is it her?"

She shakes her head no, I sigh in relief. "Edward was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife."

"Do they know by whom?" I ask

She shakes her head again. "No. But he Is leaving dauntless. His girlfriend Myra is going with him. She doesn't want to leave him."

"That means they'll each move up one. Making Peter ranked first." I sigh, knowing I'll have to do that tomorrow.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Peter. He wants to be first in his class. He'll take down anyone who stands in his way." I say with a shrug.

"How's the arm?" She asks.

"I got five stitches because of your boyfriends stupid dare." I say annoyed. "Now out, I need to sleep."

I lie back down as she walks out.

"Goodnight four." Is the last thing I hear before sleep overtakes me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever , but I was having a major case of writers block. But I graduate high school tomorrow. So I wanted to celebrate by updating. It's also very short, and I'm sorry for that. Also do you guys want a Q&A chapter? I'll answer the questions to the best of my ability without giving away to much spoilers. So send In questions. Read/review/follow/favourite**

**i do not own divergent. **

Stage 2 of initiation is dancing on my last nerve. I'm on my 5th initiate and I'm already tired of it. I've seen a variety of different fears come from the initiates. Heights, spiders, snakes, losing family, killing, etc. Each of the initiates last around 10-20 minutes in the simulation.

I walk out of the room to grab the next initiate. It was tris.

"Come on, tris" I beckon her. She gets up and comes walking towards her, I watch as Drew fails to trip her. I put my hand on her shoulder and guide her into the room.

We were no more then two steps into the room when Tris freezes. She bumps back into my chest at an attempt to escape. I gently nudge her towards the chair

"Sit." She does.

"What's the stimulation?" She asks voice shaky

"Ever heard the phrase 'face your fears'?" I say. "We're taking that literally. The simulation will teach you to control your emotions in the midst of a frightening situation."

"Do you ever administer the aptitude tests?"

"No," I say. "I avoid Stiffs as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Do you ask me that because you think I'll actually answer?" I raise an eyebrow at her and carry on with the necessary preparations for her stimulation. Her eyes follow me as I step around the whirring equipment in the room to hover beside her.

"Why do you say vague things if you don't want to be asked about them?"

I suppress a sigh. I want to tell her. I want to trust her, but I can't. For many reasons.

So instead I brush her hair to the side, I tap the side of the needle, and her eyes flicker down to my hand.

"An injection?" Tris eyes the needle in my hand. At this point I'm praying to god , she is not afraid of needles.

"We use a more advanced version of the simulation here," I explain, "a different serum, no wires or electrodes for you."

"How does it work without wires?"

"Well, I have wires, so I can see what's going on. But for you, there's a tiny transmitter in the serum that sends data to the computer."

I poke the tip of the needle into the sensitive skin on her neck.

"The serum will on into effect in sixty seconds. This simulation is different from the aptitude test," I explain. "In addition to containing the transmitter, the serum stimulates the amygdale, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions – like fear – and then induces a hallucination. The brain's electrical activity is then transmitted to our computer, which then translates your hallucination into a simulated image that I can see and monitor. I will then forward the recording to Dauntless administrators. You stay in the hallucination until you calm down – that is, lower your heart rate and control your breathing."

I ease my hands over her temples and lean my head down to hers, so close that my lips are just a breath away from her skin.

"Be brave, Tris." I whisper softly, trying to calm her nerves. "The first time is always the hardest."

I hold her gaze until she loses consciousness. The stimulation has begun.

(\_/)

(='.'=) page break! ( I'm skipping the simulation because I'm pretty sure we all knows what

(")_(") happens)

Sounds of movement from the metal reclining chair tell me Tris is fully out of the simulation. She brings her knees to her chest and buries her face them. A soft groan escapes her lips. Immediately, I walk over and gently lay my hand on her shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort her.I must have startled her because she shrinks from my touch and thrusts an arm out, her fist making contact with my stomach. "Don't touch me!" she crys

"It's over." I mummer. I put my hand out to awkwardly stroke her hair, careful to not set her off again.

I watch her silently. She runs her hands along her arms again and again, swatting at invisible things that are merely an extension of her imagination. I long to reach out and comfort her, but past experiences tell me it's better to just let her be.

"Tris."

She rocks back and forth on the chair, not blinking or speaking.

"Tris, I'm going to take you back to the dorms, okay?"

"No!" she objects, glaring at me through tear-filled eyes. "They can't see me…not like this…"

"Oh, calm down," I roll my eyes. "I'll take you out the back door." I gesture towards a second door that leads to a different hallway.

"I don't need you too..." She insists. Clearly she does if she's still shaking and crying .

"Nonsense."

Without another word, I take hold of her arm and guide her out of the room, down the hallway. To my surprise, she doesn't resist my grip. When we have put a fair amount of distance between us and the testing room, she yanks her arm out of my hand and turns on me.

"Why did you do that to me?" she starts. "What was the point of that, huh? I wasn't aware that when I chose Dauntless, I was signing up for weeks of torture!"

Don't snap four, I tell myself. Be calm

I answer her as calmly as I could."Did you think overcoming cowardice would be easy?"

"That isn't overcoming cowardice! Cowardice is how you decide to be in real life, and in real life, I am not getting pecked to death by crows, Four!" Her sobbing comes before I have a chance to say anything.

I want to comfort her to wrap her in my arms and whisper sweet things in her ear, like I do for Skyler. But she soon regains control again.

"I want to go home." She mumbles

"Learning how to think in the midst of fear," I say in my instructor voice "is a lesson that everyone, even your Stiff family, needs to learn. That's what we're trying to teach you. If you can't learn it, you'll need to get the hell out of here, because we won't want you.

"I'm trying"she whimpers. "But I've failed. I'm failing."

She shakes her head. "I don't know. A half hour?"

"Three minutes," I tell her. "You got out three times faster than the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure." I smile in encouragement. "Tomorrow you'll be better at this. You'll see."

"Tomorrow?"

I nod, we continue walking in silence.

"Four I'm so sorry about your arm!" She says were at the end of the hallway now. By the door that leads to the dorms

"It's okay tris, I'm fine."

She scrunches her nose and examines my face, searching for some sign I'm lying to her.

She doesn't say anything, so I assume she let it go.

I want to ask her about Eric, but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to hurt her.

She'll be hurt anyways. My subconscious tells her. You can prevent it.

She puts her hand on the door handle stopping the battle inside my head. Besides I'm out of time.

"Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Hmm," I lean in close and narrow my eyes, pretending to carefully inspect her face. A smile plays at the corners of my lips. "No, Tris. You look tough as nails." And I mean it.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

My friends and I were hanging by the chasm, having a few drinks. Unfortunately Eric was among us and I resist the urge to push him in the chasm. Like at visiting day Skyler and I are leaning against the railings, making out.

"Hey no PDA" Zeke slurs. I raise my eyebrows at him, then resume kissing Skyler.

"Uh oh" Lauren says. "Initiate alert"

I look up to see Tris, Christina , Al, and will walking past the chasm.

"Want to join us." Zeke yells to them. I glare at him.

"Umm..." Tris says looking around.

Eric walks towards them I follow. Crossing my arms against my chest.

"That answer better be no." I say glaring at them.

"And why not?" Zeke asks

"They're not official dauntless, when and if they get in at final rankings, then they are allowed to drink." Eric says. Zeke backs off knowing he won't win, with Eric's authority.

The others walk away sadly, besides Tris.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm, okay?"she says looking at me, then Eric.

Then Al comes out of no where and lifts tris up, giving her a piggy back ride back to her friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys! Grad was beautiful, but I was so glad to get out of that dress. I hate dresses so much. But unlike everyone else I didn't go to any after parties because I don't drink, I've never drunk before. Frankly because I'm afraid of it. But anyways my school gives us 200 dollars when we graduate, so I was able to get TFIOS the little infinities edition and I have no idea how to put on the bracelet. But enough about me, let's get on with the story. **

**A lot of fourtris in this chapter. Also do you guys know what happened to the line break button? I like my improvised version, but I am curious and I do miss that button. :'(**

**Read/review/follow/favourite. **

**I do not own divergent**

I usually don't judge people on what they're scared of, because I wouldn't want people to judge me, on the fear of the man who helped created me. But in every situation there is always an exception. I seen some odd fears in my days, but this one takes the dauntless cake. Here I am trying to suppress a laugh while watching Christina suffer with her fear of moths. She's in a bright room, with huge moths flying around her. Her screams are high pitch and irritating. She's been in there for eight minutes now, and I want to shoot myself to escape her screams. I cover my ears, and groan. Suddenly the sound stops , and her heartbeat is slowing. It's not long before she gains consciousness and is rocking back in forth on the chair. After what seemed like entirety she composes herself and gets up. She looks over at me, and I just lose it. I can't help myself, I start to laugh.

"Shut up four." She growls, before going out the backdoor and slams the door. I get myself together, submit the data and go get the next initiate.

**(A/N: Tris's divergence doesn't really play a huge role in this story, because there is no war, and she's not at any risk of dying in this story. Well at least not from her divergence anyways ;) )**

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Tris's fear today was being trapped inside a glass box, while it filled up with water. The worst part was the initiates were around her, and among those initiates was Eric and myself. She was screaming and pleading for us to help her. The water was now at her waist and she started violently kicking and hitting the glass.

What was she doing? She should be calming down her heart rate not fighting the simulation.

_Thunk thunk thunk_

Her feet hit the glass again her face is contoured in frustration. She's whispering something incoherent under her breath. I then hear the impossible. The glass is cracking. She broke it. She manipulated the system. She is divergent. _No. No. No._

She is conscious now in the chair. I don't help her up like I usually would I just stare at her.

"What?!" She asks sharply.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Crack the glass."

"I don't know."

I don't respond, I just grab her elbow and drag her out the back door where no cameras are.

"What?" She demands, jerking her arm out of my grasp.

"You're Divergent"

Fear flashes in her eyes, but she quickly composes herself. "What's divergent?" She asks

"Don't play stupid," I say. "I suspected it last time, but this time it's obvious. You manipulated the simulation; you're Divergent. I'll delete the footage, but unless you want to wind up dead at the bottom of the chasm, you'll figure out how to hide it during the simulations! Now, if you'll excuse me."

I push past Tris and stalk back into the simulation room, leaving her on her own to figure out a way to save herself.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

I was walking aimlessly around the compound after a shift at the control room. I'm walking past the path that leads to the net when I collide into someone.

"Sorry." She mumbles quickly , a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. " I look down to see who I've run into and my eyes just about bulge out of my socket. It's Skyler.

"Sky?"

"Hey Tobias." She says, using my real name. She only uses it when we're alone.

"Why were you at the net?" I ask suspiciously.

She shrugs and avoids eye contact. "I like sitting in there some times. That net started my life at dauntless and I like going there to think. It's my spot. Just like your spot at the chasm." She says.

I let it go, I have no reason to not believe her.

"Well I'll see you later four. I have to go meet Meghan." She leans up quickly to kiss my cheek and then she was gone.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Tris's simulation today was one of the ones she fears most. It was holding a loaded gun at her families head and being forced to kill them. She's In this simulation longer then the other ones. But overall she is still ranked first.

"I know the simulation isn't real," she says.

"You don't have to explain it to me," I tell her. "You love your family. You don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world."

"In the simulation is the only time I get to see them," she admits. "I miss them. You ever just…miss your family?"

My eyes drop to the floor.

Do I miss my family? Do I miss my father, who used me as an object to relieve his rage? Do I miss my mother, who left me to fend for myself? "No," I say. "I don't. But that's unusual."

She gets up to leave, her hand hovers over the door handle. She turns around and looks at me. I want to say something to keep her in this room. perhaps bring up Eric , or to tell her she is ranked first. But I can't, I'm finding myself tongue-tied. All I can do is stare back at her. After what seems like hours, she breaks the connection and bolts out of the room.

I sink back into my chair. Tris was last today. Today was the last day of simulations, tomorrow we start the fear landscapes. They also receive their ranks today from Eric. Tris being ranked first is a good and bad thing. Good because it increases her chances of staying in dauntless. Bad because she is now Edward. She is ranked before Peter and he will do anything to destroy what's in his path. And that thought alone makes my blood boil, knowing that he will try to hurt her. My eyes are closing and I'm drifting off. The door opens and the noise startles me. I fall back on my chair, and it hits the hard floor. I groan. I hear laughter. I look up to see zeke and Shauna.

"Sleeping on the job are we?" Zeke chuckles.

I glare at him, before getting off the floor, lifting the chair back up and sitting back down. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, attempting to wake myself up.

"Max wouldn't be to thrilled about that" Shauna giggles.

I just roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I groan

"We miss you!" Shauna laughs. "We're bored and we want to hang out."

"Plus we came to ask you if you knew where skyler went. She left the compound earlier this morning and we haven't seen her since."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "No I have no idea where she might of gone."

My voice is full of worry.

Zeke pats me sympathetically on the back. "Let's go get some cake."

My face lights up at that. I nod and we walk out towards the pit. We're outside the training room when we hear muffled voices and gunshots coming from inside. We look at each other and all silently agree to go check it out. I push the doors open to see Uriah who Is firing plastic pellets at a target, Marlene who was eating a muffin, Lynn and the last one surprises me. It's Tris.

"I thought I heard something in here," I say.

"Turns out it's my idiot brother," says Zeke. "You're not supposed to be in here after hours. Careful, or Four will tell Eric, and then you'll be as good as scalped."

Uriah makes a face at Zeke and puts away the pellet gun in his hand. I step away from the door to let the four of them clear the room.

"You wouldn't tell Eric," Lynn says, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, I wouldn't," I assure her.

They file out one by one with Tris rounding up the rear. I press my hand against the top of her back to usher her out.

She was about to walk after the others who were acting like fools, walking towards the pit. Probably to go get that cake, zeke wanted. I call her back. "Wait a second."

She turns back to me, clearly confused as to why I'm holding her up. Frankly, I don't really know why I am holding her up either. I fidget with a button on my shirt, trying to buy time to relay a speech that I haven't even thought to prepare. I have so much to say, but my mind seems incapable of transforming my thoughts into words.

I decide to ask about Eric.

"So you and Eric, huh?"

She just shrugs. "Nothing is official yet four. I said maybe after initiation."

"You like him?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit at the end. I hope she doesn't notice.

She thinks about it for a bit, before slightly nodding. "Yeah, I kinda do"

I groan and throw my hands up in frustration. The words come out like word vomit and I can't hold them back. "He's using you, tris. He doesn't truly like you, he's just using you as his little sex toy."

Pain flashes across her features. She then violently shakes her head. "No. No you're lying. He told me how he felt, four. It's was genuine."

"Please tris." I plead. "I have no reason to lie to you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I consider you a friend." Hurt and frustration flashes across my face.

What she does next surprises me, she reaches out to take my hand, lacing our fingers together. She smiles slightly. I hear both of our breathing pick up.

"I'll consider that. I know you mean well about your warning, but I can take care of myself. I've been trained well." She winks at me. She squeezes my hand, sending a sensation down my body, before she lets go and sprints after the others.

I wear a smile for the rest of the day.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

It's at the end of my night shift in the control room, and I'm walking back to my apartment. I hear a blood curdling scream, and some thing inside of me tells me it's Tris. I'm running now, her scream leads me to the chasm. The scene there makes bile rise in the back of my throat.

Peter holds Tris over the chasm in a chocking grip around her neck while Drew and Al, stand off to the side, not quite having a hand in the crime but also not bothering to put a stop to it. This is a new low, even for Peter, who I know for a fact only cares for himself and his dignity, but I didn't think he had it in him to find pleasure in overpowering a girl half his size and putting her life on the line.

Anger is rushing through my body, I am furious. I have never felt this much rage at anyone but my father.

"Hey!" I scream.

They snap their heads towards the sound of my voice, fear contorting their faces into expressions of horror that I have never seen before. They have the guts to commit the crime, but they're not brave enough to face the consequences. Al and Peter manage to run away, but drew wasn't so lucky. I grab him by the shirt and shove him against the railing. Rage overtakes me; it fills my vision with red and I don't hold back my fisted hands. Again and again, they make contact with Drew's body: his face, his chest, his ribs, any unprotected part of him that I can reach. I want him to feel the same pain that he put Tris through.

"We were – " he huffs. "We were only trying to scare her!"

I hit him once more, and throw him to the floor, his body crumpling into a heap of bruised and bloody limbs.

Tris leans heavily against the railing, barely conscious. "Four," she croaks.

I gather her in my arms and carry her to my apartment. She's struggling to stay awake.

"Shh," I murmur. "You're safe now."

**A/N: do you guys watch awkward and faking it, a new season premiered today... Well yesterday. They were amazing wasn't expecting that. But expect another chapter sometime today! Also where do you think skyler went? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: as promised here is another update. It would of been updated earlier but the big brother 16 finale was on tonight. The highlight of my day today was frankie grande, realizing that he's not as loved by America as he thought he was, and his sister Ariana grande couldn't get him the votes like he asked. Don't get me wrong, I love ari ,but her brother is annoying as f#%*. One of the most disgusting human beings I've ever witnessed on a reality show. But anyways here's the chapter. **

**I don't own divergent **

Tris lies bruised and unconscious on my bed. I carefully scan her body examining for any cuts, bruises or broken bones. Thank god nothing is broken. Seeing her so broken makes me want to find Peter and beat him to a pulp. Which reminds me of Drew, who is probably still lying unconscious on the pit floor. I sigh, taking another glance at Tris I cover her body with my blanket before leaving the room.

I find Drew on the floor where I left him. I slap his face to get him to respond. Harder than necessary might I add. He responds, his eyes blink rapidly before he focuses on me. A look of fear over takes his face. I grab him by his collar and pull him to his feet. I drag him to the infirmary across the pit. I stop outside the double doors before shoving him against the wall.

"If you ever so much as harm any of the initiates again, I will take great pleasure in getting you kicked out of dauntless, and you'll have a one way ticket to the factionless sector. Do I make myself clear**?"**

He gulps, nervously before nodding his head yes. "I understand." I let my fist connect with his jaw once again before pushing him inside. I hear him mutter something about picking a fight with the wrong initiate before I head back to my room.

Tris is still asleep when I get there, so I take this time to go wash the mixture of drew's and my blood from my knuckles. The dried blood reminded me of my father, and if I don't get it off now ill go crazy, and reveal somethings I'd rather not reveal to her. At least not yet.

I turn the bathroom tap on and let the cool water wash away the blood from my knuckles. The blood tints the water a light shade of pink. The coolness of the water helps soothe the broken skin on my knuckles, while I'm scrubbing I take this time to examine my face. The only damage I received from the fight was a shallow cut on the side of my lip, where drew's fingernail cut me at a chance to defend himself.

I turn off the tap, dry my hands, and flip off the bathroom lights as I walk over to the fridge to get an ice pack for Tris. Without the sound of running water, the electric hum of the fridge is the only sound that fills the room. Tris, who is now awake, watches me silently as I approach her.

"Your hands," she croaks, her voice dry and cracking.

"My hands are none of your concern," I tell her. I lean over her, gently easing the ice pack under her head. Before I pull away, she extends her hand towards me, her fingers hovering hesitantly between us for a fraction of a second before resting against my face. She gently grazes the cut by my lip. Her touch sends tingling electric shocks through my skin, and I'm resisting the urge to close the small gap and lightly kiss the bruises away that are forming on her cheekbone.

Tris," I whisper, my lips brushing her fingers. "I'm alright."

"Why were you there?" she asks, her hand falling to her side.

"I was coming back from the control room." I say. "I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them?" She asks.

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago," I say. "Peter and Al ran. Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

"He'll live," I say regrettably. "In what condition, I can't say."

She squeezes my arm which gives me comfort in what I did. "Good," she says.

A look of anger crosses her eyes, and tears of frustration spill down her cheeks. Dripping lightly onto her shirt leaving little wet dots. Neither of us acknowledge her tears, and I don't give her pity, because I know that is not what she needs, nor will she accept it.

I reach out and stroke her cheek lightly grazing over the bruises. "I can report this." Though I know she will reject my offer, because of her pride.

"No," she says. "I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I nod. "I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you."

I wrap one hand around her shoulder, slide the other behind her head, and gently ease her body into a sitting position. Her face twists into an expression of pain, but no noise of complaint comes from her lips. I hand her the ice pack.

"You can let yourself be in pain, it's just me here," I tell her. "I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on."

"I thought I was, but Al…" she lets out an animal like noise that is no where close to being human. It sounded of utter betrayal.

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation," I offer, even though no explanation can truly erase betrayed look in her eyes. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods.

"The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I say.

"You think I have to _pretend _to be vulnerable?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I do." I say to her. I get up off the bed and pace the room. Her eyes watch my every movement like a hawk.

"You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you," I say, "but you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

"I don't think I can do that," she says her voice cracking.

"You have to."

"I don't think you _get _it." She presses. Anger rises to her face, turning her cheeks pink. "They touched me."

I feel every inch of my body stiffen, and my eyes start to get blind with rage. My blood is boiling, I want to kill him. I can't believe he would stoop to this level. "Touched you?" I spit back coldly.

"Not…in the way you're thinking." She clears her throat. "But…almost."

_Almost_.

They didn't but it could of easily escalated to that.

I remain silent for a long time, I notice tris starts to get restless and her eyes explore my room, taking in the environment. "What?" She finally asks

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand? But please, when you see an opportunity…" I tuck my hand under her chin and tilt her head up so I can look directly into her eyes. "Ruin them."

She laughs nervously. "You're a little scary, Four."

"Do me a favor," I say, "and don't call me that."

"What should I call you, then?"

"Nothing." I smile a little. "Yet."

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

I let tris take the bed while I sleep on the floor. There was no way in hell I was going to let her sleep In the same room as the boys who attacked her. They might try it again. Al and Peter didn't receive my warning, but when they see Drew it should be clear. I hear tris shifting on the mattress. My name escapes her lips in a whisper. "Four."

"I'm here." I say letting her know I'm awake.

"You're a good guy." She says.

I'm glad it's pitch black in here so she can't see the blush and huge grin on my face.

"Go to sleep tris." I chuckle.

She mumbles a goodnight before sleep over takes her, it's not long before it over takes me too.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

I am awoken by an ear splitting scream, I jolted up from the floor and rush to turn on the lights. The intruder surprises me. It's Skyler. She is on the bed, with a scared looking Tris beside her, Sky looks over at me with a look of betrayal.

"What is this stiff doing in here?" She demands through shaky breaths. I realize she came in here because she was on the verge of a panic attack. "I had my suspicions that one night, but now I am convinced. I can't believe you're cheating on me with a stiff! Look at me compared to her."

I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to remain calm as she continues her rant. I tune her out for most of it.

"And you!" She says pointing a finger at Tris. " I thought you liked Eric, or was that just a cover to get closer to four, without anyone noticing? Huh?!" She growls. "Answer me, you little skank."

Tris was about to say something, but Skyler's fist connects with her nose, I hear a crack as blood gushes out. I run to the bed gripping Skyler by the waist and pull her away from Tris. I watch as tris runs to the bathroom to grab a cloth.

"You idiot you broke her nose!" I yell at her. She just glares at me in a look of disgust.

"You're taking her side on this?!" She screams back at me. I once again pinch the bridge of my nose trying to calm my nerves. It's not helping.

Then my door bursts open and in walk an irritated looking Zeke and Shauna.

"Would you two stop yelling, its three In the morning people are trying to sleep!" Shauna groans in frustration.

Zeke looks between Skyler and I before asking what's wrong.

"Four is cheating on me with the stiff." Skyler says, tears streaming down her face. She then points to tris who is in the bathroom holding a wet towel to her nose.

Zeke raises his eyebrows at me. He wasn't expecting that. Shauna just glares at me. She was expecting that.

"I didn't cheat on you Sky." I groan in frustration.

"Then why was she in _your _room four? On _your_ bed sleeping?"she demands through sobs.

"She was attacked tonight by some of the initiates, they were trying to kill her." Anger laced my voice. "I saved her from those scumbags, and brought her back here. I let her take my bed and I slept on the floor."

"Why didn't you take her to the infirmary?" Shauna demands, glancing at Tris.

"Drew was already in there, at the hands of myself. I wasn't going to leave her in there with him."

"The dormitory?" Zeke asks

I shake my head no. "Her other attackers would have been in there." I cross my arms against my chest and Shauna calls tris over to us. She comes slowly, tears stream down her cheeks, and the cloth is all bloody. She stands beside me.

Shauna gasps. "How'd you get that."

Tris points in Skylers direction. "From her. She punched me after accusing me of sleeping with her boyfriend."

Skyler holds up her hands in defense. "In my defense you were sleeping in his bed. For all I know this might be a cover story."

Tris lifts up her shirt to reveal, a huge purple and yellowish bruise on her side. "How do you think I got this? It's fresh, combat has been over for awhile now!" Her voice is angry now, and she steps closer to Skyler.

"You could of slept in your own bed."

"Four left out an important detail for my sake thinking I didn't want to share. I don't but since you're so insecure about your relationship and don't trust your boyfriend." She steps closer to her, and Zeke gives me a bewildered look. Silently asking if Tris will attack her. I just shrug. "Peter, Al and Drew tried to rape me, they probably would've, if four didn't show up. Now would you make someone sleep in the same room as their attackers on the same night they attempted to rape and murder them?!"

"Sky I think you owe Tris an apology." Zeke says, clearly annoyed.

"I work in the infirmary tris. I'll take a look at your nose for you." Shauna says walking toward the door. We all follow.

"Where did you go today Skyler? " I demand. My voice bitter.

"Max sent me to the fence for the day, one of the fence guards were ill." She stuttered out.

Zeke and I share a look. I don't believe her. But I let it go for now.

We're at the infirmary now, Shauna points a finger at Dora the night nurse, before leading us over to a cot. She gestures for tris to sit.

Shauna then removes the cloth, cleaning the dried up blood then examines it carefully.

"It's broken, and I need to set it straight. I'll try to be as quick as possible. Okay?"

Tris nods, and squeezes her eyes tight.

"Ready?" Shauna whispers .

She nods.

"Four hold her hand." Zeke says, cringing.

I nod and lace my fingers in hers. Once again feeling the fire every time we touch. Skyler glares at me. I ignore her. Shauna begins to reset her nose. And tris squeezes my hand tighter. I let out a cry and Zeke chuckles.

Shauna finishes with a nose splint **(A/N: bear with me, I have no clue if they fix noses like this or if they even have nose splints. I'm to lazy to google it) **

She then grabs tris an ice pack from the fridge and gives her some pain meds. We then walk back to the apartments.

"Skyler your anger issues are worse than Four's." Zeke observes, shaking his head. He then gives Tris a gentle hug. "Hang in there." He whispers.

"Tris go inside and get to sleep. I don't care what Skyler says you're sleeping here tonight." Shauna orders. She winks at me when the others ain't looking. I roll my eyes. "Skyler you are going to sleep in your own room, and you better have a well thought out apology by the morning or I'll personally kick your ass. You know I can."

"Yes mother." Skyler scoffs, she was about to walk away, but turns around pushing me against the wall and pressing her lips to mine. I push her off because I'm not in the mood to coddle her. She raises her eyebrows at Tris, then walks down the hallway.

"And four?" Shauna says.

I raise an eyebrow at her as if to say what?

"Don't you dare wake me up again." She then disappears into her apartment, with Zeke trailing behind her.

I usher tris inside, the apartment before locking the door. I really should start locking it.

"Can I go back to the dorms?" She asks staring at the floor. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble then I've already did."

"No, you're staying here tonight tris." I walk over to a locker pulling out a black sweatshirt, and hand it to her. "Put this on, your shirt is all bloody."

She nods, pulling the sweater over her dried bloody shirt.

She then walks to the bed and hesitantly lies down, pulling the blankets over her. I turn out the light before getting settled in on the floor.

"Tris?" I call out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare try to leave."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever you say number boy." She mumbles sleepily.

"Number boy?" I demand through chuckles.

"Well you told me not to call you Four, so it's either that or nothing." She giggles.

I think the medicine Shauna gave her is kicking in.

"Go to sleep Tris."

**A/N: poor tris. :(**

**Also Fallentimelords (guest) yeah awkward. And faking it both started back up again on Last Tuesday. (23rd) it was really good. And for everyone who guessed where Skyler went, good try, but you got it wrong. :( and she wasn't with Eric either ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I tried uploading this yesterday and it wouldn't upload so I'm splitting it into to parts because I think it's to long. Sorry :(**

**A/N: sorry this took so long, but I got distracted with reading other fanfictions. But it's a really long chapter and a lot happens. I always get complains because Tris is ooc, mostly because she likes Eric. I want to apologize in advance because she's kinda ooc in this chapter and because I do ship Eric and tris together. Put your pitchforks down, fourtris is my otp, but I do adore Eric/tris and Uriah/tris. But on with the story! I don't own divergent.**

Tris is still sleeping when I get up so I decide to take a cold shower to wake me up. The events of the last few days have taken a huge toll on me. I'm literally a zombie walking around the compound, and the cold water didn't help wake me up today.

I sigh in defeat as I step out of the shower, and dry and dress myself quickly. I walk out of the bathroom to find Tris, standing on her tippy toes trying to see her reflection.

"Hi." She says casually as she looks away from the mirror.

I gently run my fingers over the bruise on her cheek which has turned purple with splashes of blue. "Not bad," I say. "How's your head?"

"Fine," she says, though I'm almost positive she's lying.

I drop a hand to her ribs. "And your side?"

"Only hurts when I breathe."

I smile gently. "Not much you can do about that,"

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing," she says. Then mutters "and skyler." She says the last part so low that I was probably not meant to hear it.

I decide to ignore it, and make a joke to cheer her up."Well, I would only go if there was cake."

She laughs at my joke, but her smile is distorted into a wince as she presses a hand over the one that I have on her ribcage. Carefully, I slide my hand away, not wanting to hurt her anymore that I have to.

I then suggest that we go eat, so together, we walk down to the dining hall. The clattering noise of silverware hitting ceramic plates can be heard from quite some distance away.

"I'll go in first," I say when we're hovering outside the doors of the dining hall. "See you soon, Tris."

I walk through the line food line and grab some cereal and juice and go find my friends. Shauna and Zeke are the only ones currently occupying the space.

"How's tris?" Zeke asks concerned. I'm pretty sure he took a liking to her - not as a love interest, but a friend he needs to protect. - he never was Skyler's biggest fan.

"Sore, but she won't admit it." I say with a mouth full of cereal. Shauna glares at me for talking with food in my mouth. I just roll my eyes.

"How's her nose?" She asks.

"The swelling has gone down."

I hear Shauna gasp, and I look at her with a questioning look, Zeke points towards the entrance. I look over to see drew, whose skin is more blotches of various shades of purple and blue then his regular pinkish tone. My eyes then fall on Tris's table, and I give her a small smile.

"You did that?" Zeke laughs quietly, trying to stifle his laughter.

I nod.

"Have you seen Sky yet?" I ask them.

Zeke shakes his head no.

"I think she's avoiding us. She probably didn't come up with a good enough apology yet." She frowns. I just nod and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Zeke asks.

"Fear landscape today." I say over my shoulder before walking towards the initiates tables. "Transfers. We're doing something different today," I announce. "Follow me."

And with that I turn on my heel and wait for the sound of seven pairs of footsteps following behind me out of the dinning hall and around the spiraling paths that surround the Pit, climbing higher and higher toward the sliver of light beaming through the glass ceiling above me. I keep my eyes either in front of me or above me. Never daring once to look down.

Since I know these trails like the back of my hand, I turn around and check on the initiates, walking backwards on the paths.

My eyes find drew at that back, swollen and bruised trying to keep up. "Pick up the pace drew." I call out. It's a cruel joke , but he should know all about being cruel.

My eyes flicker to Tris to catch the smile that I want to see on her face because she - out of everyone here - would understand the joke. And sure enough, her lips are upturned in a gratifying smile, but there is something else about her that I've noticed – she has her arm snaked around Will's. My smile abruptly drops from my face, and my blood starts to boil. I taste something bitter in my mouth. I know this emotion to well - jealousy.

I turn back around and continue to lead the initiates forward, past the training facilities and into a worn down room lit by fluorescent lights.

"This is a different kind of simulation known as the fear landscape. It has been disabled for our purposes, so this isn't what it will be like the next time you see it," I say. "Through your simulations, we have stored data about your worst fears. The fear landscape accesses that data and presents you with a series of virtual obstacles. Some of the obstacles will be fears you previously faced in your simulations. Some may be new fears. The difference is that you are aware, in the fear landscape, that it is a simulation, so you will have all your wits about you as you go through it." I pause letting that sink in before I continue. "The number of fears in your landscape varies according to how many you have," I continue. "I told you before that the third stage of initiation focuses on mental preparation. That is because it requires you to control both your emotions and your body—to combine the physical abilities you learned in stage one with the emotional mastery you learned in stage two. To keep a level head."

I eyes scan the initiates, and as always they land on Tris. I take a deep breath before continuing on with my speech.

"Next week you will go through your fear landscape as quickly as possible in front of a panel of Dauntless leaders. That will be your final test, which determines your ranking for stage three. Just as stage two of initiation is weighted more heavily than stage one, stage three is weighted heaviest of all. Understood?" Everyone nods.

"You can get past each obstacle in one of two ways. Either you find a way to calm down enough that the simulation registers a normal, steady heartbeat, or you find a way to face your fear, which can force the simulation to move on. One way to face a fear of drowning is to swim deeper, for example." I shrug. "So I suggest that you take the next week to consider your fears and develop strategies to face them."

"That doesn't sound fair," Peter whines. "What if one person only has seven fears and someone else has twenty? That's not their fault."

I stare at him – the boy who stabbed another initiate in the eye while he was asleep, the same boy who had rounded up two others to attack a girl half his size just last night – incredulous at the thought that the idea of fairness even exists in his mind. "Do you really want to talk to me about what's fair?"

I walk towards him, while cross my arms against my chest never breaking eye contact. A smirk plays on my lips because I finally get the satisfaction of putting Peter in his place.

"I understand why you're worried, Peter. The events of last night certainly proved that you are a miserable coward." He stays frozen, shock enhancing his features. "So now we all know that you are afraid of a short, skinny girl from Abnegation."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a small smile on Tris's lips, and my insides are bursting in triumph.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

The initiates were dismissed for the rest of the day, and soon we all find ourselves in the dining hall for lunch. Today's menu is spaghetti and meatballs, and as usual I'm the last at my table. I've noticed Skyler finally decided to join us today. She gives me a small smile, I however don't return it. She frowns. Shauna nudges her hard in the ribs, and Skyler glares daggers at her. Shauna then points to a figure walking by in the distance. I look to the direction she's pointing and see Tris. Skyler rolls her eyes, and groans in frustration.

"Tris!" Zeke shouts, with a smirk growing on his face. Tris gives him a confused look, before he motions her over with his finger. She comes, but she has a cautious look on her face as she approaches. "Yeah?" She asks confused, she's standing behind zeke.

"I believe you owe Tris an apology." I say looking down at Skyler.

"Fine." She mutters. She gives Tris a fake smile before continuing. "I'm sorry stiff-ow!" Skyler hisses, glaring daggers at Zeke who kicked her under the table.

"Tris." He corrects. "You wouldn't like it if she called you a banjo strumming softie, or a hippie would you?"

I suppress a chuckle, as Skyler glares at him. If looks could kill.

She mutters incoherently under her breath before continuing. "I'm sorry Tris. I shouldn't have attacked you and jumped to conclusions. I got jealous and my temper got the best of me. I'm truly ashamed of my actions. Can you forgive me?" She says this all in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah sure..." Tris says, forcing a smile. "I'm going back now." She turns on her heel and walks away back to her table.

"And four, I'm sorry as well. I know I'm difficult to put up with, and I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. I just hardly see you around anymore. I feel like you're avoiding me."

I scoff. "I haven't been avoiding you Skyler. I've been doing my job here at dauntless. You however have been running off to God knows where."

"I told you where I went four!" She groaned.

I roll my eyes. I didn't believe her when she told me that. I don't think max would send a tattoo artist to guard the fence. She's capable, everyone here is but there is something in me that doesn't believe her. I believe she's going on her own free will.

She stands up clearly irritated.

"Where are you going?" I ask harshly, grabbing her wrist.

"Going to meet Meghan. She wants me to keep her company at the fence, she's my roommate and I hardly ever see her." She frowns. She bends down to kiss me before she disappears. She then walks out of the dining hall with a girl waiting by the door.

"She's up to something."Zeke says. He then looks around the room, and points at tris. I can't hear what she's saying but she looks to be confronting Al. She looks pissed. I watch as Al nods, and runs out of the dining hall.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Something terrible happens that night.

I'm awoken by a three rapid knock at the door. I went to take a nap after lunch, and I was determined to sleep the rest of the night, but apparently someone had other plans. I ignore the Knocks and go back to sleep, but they increase more.

I swear under my breath, and try to rub the imprint from the pillow off my cheek, before I answer the door.

"What?" I snap at them. I soon regret my words when I notice the tears streaming down their cheeks, and the sobs escaping their lips. It's Shauna.

"It's Al four. He threw himself over the chasm." She steps forward wrapping her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her in comfort. Al was not divergent, nor was he a threat to dauntless in any way, so this was in fact an act of suicide. I'm guessing it had something to do with the events of last night, and him fighting with tris at lunch.

Tris.

I wonder how she's taking all of this.

"Ssh. It will be okay." I say soothingly. I rub gentle circles in her back until she calms down.

"The funeral is happening now" she says pulling away from the embrace.

I nod and she's walks away to find Zeke.

I close my door and make my way down to the pit, here at dauntless they celebrate death. The leaders would make some shit speech about them, and we'd spend the rest of the night drinking and celebrating. This was how our faction grieved. I didn't agree with it, but I went to pay my respects anyways. On my way there I see a blonde head, turning away from the speeches and walking down a dark hallway. I follow it realizing it's tris.

"Tris" I call to her, she turns facing me.

"What are you doing here?" she says, her tone tense and edgy. "Shouldn't you be paying your respects?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Can't pay respect if you don't have any," she says, but as soon as the words come out, guilt twists her face into a pained expression. "I didn't mean that."

"Ah" is all I could say. I don't know if tris will forgive him, her brain is still abnegation wired and in abnegation committing suicide is an act of selfishness.

"This is ridiculous," she says heatedly. "He throws himself off a ledge and Eric's calling it brave? Eric, who tried to have you throw knives at Al's head? He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we respect here?"

"What do you want them to do?" I say. "Condemn him? Al's already dead. He can't hear it and it's too late."

"It's not about Al," she says irritably. "It's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it if everyone calls you a hero afterward? Why not do it if everyone will remember your name? It's…I can't…" I need to get her out of this hall. She is a ticking time bomb that is about to explode any minute. And exploding in a hallway that has cameras won't end to well on her part.

"This would never have happened in Abnegation!" she says furiously. "None of it! Never. This place warped him and ruined him, and I don't care if saying that makes me a Stiff, I don't care, I don't care!"

My eyes shift to the hidden camera above the drinking fountain. "Careful Tris."

"Is that all you can say?" she scowls at me. "That I should be careful? That's it?"

"You're as bad as the Candor, you know that?"

I grab her elbow and tow her away from the cameras, into the next hallway where I know no camera can see or pick up what we're saying. I place my hands firmly on her shoulders. "I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully." My fingers dig into her shoulders as I say this.

"They are watching you. _You_, in particular."

"Let go of me," she murmurs, and I loosen my grip instantly. I didn't realize how hard I've been gripping her.

"Are they watching you, too?" she says quietly.

_Yes_. I want to say to her. They probably have been since I stepped foot into dauntless. It's not everyday that a member from abnegation transfers to dauntless. It only happened twice in history.

"I keep trying to help you," I say, "but you refuse to be helped."

"Oh, right. Your _help_," she rolls her eyes. "Stabbing my ear with a knife and taunting me and yelling at me more than you yell at anyone else, it sure is helpful."

"Taunting you? You mean when I threw the knives? I wasn't taunting you," I snap. "I was reminding you that if you failed, someone else would have to take your place."

She stays silent for a few seconds, and then says, "Why?"

"Because you're from Abnegation, and it's when you're acting selflessly that you are at your bravest." I say looking directly into her grey-blue eyes, trying to make the information and warning sink in.

Intentions are the _only_ thing they care about. They try to make you _think_ they care about what you do, but they don't. They don't want you to act a certain way. They want you to think a certain way. So you're easy to understand. So you won't pose a threat to them." I shift and lean against the stone wall.

"I don't understand," she says, her brows furrowing in confusion, "why they care what I think, as long as I'm acting how they want me to."

"You're acting how they want you to now, but what happens when your Abnegation-wired brain tells you to do something else, something they don't want?"

"I might not need you to help me. Ever think about that?" she says. "I'm not weak, you know. I can do this on my own."

"You think my first instinct is to protect you. Because you're small, or a girl, or a Stiff. But you're wrong." I tuck my fingers under her chin and tilt her face up so she's looking into my eyes. "My _first_ instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press…but I resist it."

"Why…why is that your first instinct?"

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. It's fascinating." I trail my fingers along her jaw, down her neck, her skin warm against my touch. "Sometimes I just…want to see it again. Want to see you awake."

She leans in, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head against my chest. My stomach knots at the sudden intimate gesture. Usually I'm the one initiating the touch, but like yesterday when she held my hand she surprised me. She's full of surprises. So I return the embrace, snaking my arms around her, palms pressing into her back and pulling her closer to me. Her head rests over my heart because of how small she is. I wish my heartbeat would stop beating so fast, but as I listen closely hers is going at the same speed as mine.

"Should I be crying?" she murmurs into my shirt. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You think I know anything about tears?" I say quietly.

"If I had forgiven him, do you think he would be alive now?" she asks.

"I don't know,"

"I feel like it's my fault." She sighs heavily.

I lean in and touch my forehead to hers. "It isn't your fault,"

"But I should have. I should have forgiven him."

"Maybe. Maybe there's more we all could have done, but we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time." I say, realizing too late that the words spilling out came from the mouth of her father back in abnegation.

Tris pulls back and frowns, crinkling the skin between her eyebrows. "What faction did you come from, Four?"

"It doesn't matter," I say hastily. "This is where I am now. Something you would do well to remember for yourself."

She doesn't say anything more about the subject but she does give me a curious look. And I decided right then and there that I want her to know about my past. I know I can trust her with the information.

This has been the most intimate tris and I have gotten, and if anyone seen this - if Skyler sees this - I'd be accused of cheating. But I'm not I'm comforting a friend, like I did to Shauna just moments ago. The difference is I keep pulling tris closer against me, wanting there to be no gap between us. I want to stand like this forever with her in my arms, I want to close the distance and capture my lips with hers, but I fight it. No matter how much crap I went through in the last few weeks with Skyler, I can't do that to her. No matter what i feel for the girl in my arms, I am committed to Skyler. But to put the urge to kiss her to rest, I lightly press my lips against her forehead. I don't know how long exactly we stayed in each other's embrace, but for the first time since initiation started, I felt content.

**A/N: I'm cutting it right here. So part 2 is next chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: here's part 2! And I feel bad cause I broke a promise, this was supposed to be up yesterday but it wouldn't upload:( so sorry! **

I couldn't find Skyler that night, I knew she was no where in the compound so she was probably still at the fence, so she says. I couldn't sleep, no matter how much I tried. My back felt tingly from tris's touch just hours ago. I went over what I decided back in that hallway. I decided to tell Tris. To let my walls down and let someone in. Skyler has already been let in, but she just knows the story. I never took her into my fear landscape. That was my own nightmare and I didn't need another reason for her to panic during the night. But now I am walking towards the fear landscape, ready to relive my past once again. I catch sight of tris down in the pit with Christina and will, and I just pray her curiousness takes over and she follows me up here.

When I'm about half ways up the stairs, I hear someone following me. I know it's her. When I reach the room I grab two syringes off the metal counter and program the computer to go through mine. "Since you're here," I say without looking at her, "you might as well go in with me."

Into your fear landscape?" she says hesitantly.

"Yes."

"I can do that?"

"The serum connects you to the program," I say, "but the program determines whose landscape you go through. And right now, it's set to put us through mine."

"You would let me see that?"

"Why else do you think I'm going in?" I say quietly, knowing that this decision I can not turn back on. Once she knows she knows. But I decided hours ago that I want her to know. I want to share this with her. "There are some things I want to show you."

I hold up the syringe repeating the same steps I have performed probably a 100 times during stage two of initiation, but it feels foreign in my hands as I gently ease the tip and inject the serum into Tris's neck. Maybe because it's my fears this time, and I'll be reliving them instead of watching from the sidelines. I grab the other syringe and bring it over to tris handing it to her.

"I've never done this before," she says nervously as she takes the syringe out of my grasp.

"Right here," I tap a spot on my neck. She pushes the tip of the needle in, her hands trembling slightly despite the steadiness in her eyes.

When she's done I take the syringe from her, and take her hand in mine leading her to the door, and into my fear landscape. My heart is already hammering before the simulation even starts. _will it be easier now that I got tris with me ? _

I doubt it, since I can hardly control my heartbeat when I'm near her."See if you can figure out why they call me Four," I say.

"What's your real name?" she asks.

"See if you can figure that out too."

The simulation erases the cement floor below us, and we are on top of the highest building in the city. The city is below us and you can see the sun setting in the distance, it would be a breathtaking sight, if I wasn't scared to the core right now. The wind starts howling and I have to wrap my arm around Tris's shoulder to steady myself.

"We have to jump off, right?" Tris yells over the wind.

I can't speak; all of my efforts are focused on steadying my breathing. I nod.

"On three, okay?"

I nod again.

"One…two…_three_!" she yells as she pulls me into a run, each step bringing me closer to the edge of the building. My feet leave solid ground and I wait for our bodies to fall into a heap of tangled and awkwardly placed limbs splattered in blood on the streets below us, but It doesn't happen.

I find myself on solid ground again, I look over at Tris who seems unfazed by the fact she just jumped off a 100 story building.

"What's next?" She asks, as I try to get my breathing under control.

"It's – " the walls slam into me before I can finish speaking. Concrete walls trap me from all sides making the room smaller and smaller, pressing Tris closer to me.

"Confinement," Tris breathes against my shirt.

_It's not real _i remind myself, but it feels all to real. I have warmth radiating off of Tris, but I also feel the coldness of the concrete pressing against my back. I let out a shaky breath that demands for air. Like in the closet back in abnegation I can't seem to catch my breath.

"Hey, it's okay. Here – " Tris says, wrapping my arms around her small frame. I hold her against me tightly, but even the feel of her skin pressed against mine, sending an electric sensation through out my body, can't drive away the haunting memories that threatens to spill into my mind with every shallow breath.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small," Tris says.

"Mmmhmm" is all I can manage to say.

"We can't break out of here," she says. "It's easier to face the fear head on, right? So what you need to do is make the space smaller. Make it worse so it gets better. Right?"

"Yes." I admit. _Make it worse. _

"Okay. We'll have to crouch, then. Ready?" she pulls me down with her into a crouch. We are a tangle of limbs trapped in this small space. The walls shift even closer. I take a deep breath in and then exhale. "Ah, this is worse. This is definitely…"

"Shh," she soothes. "Arms around me."

I wrap my arms obediently around her, but it does nothing to calm my nerves.

"The simulation measures your fear response," she murmurs softly into my ear. "So if you can calm your heartbeat down, it will move on to the next one. Remember? So try to forget that we're here."

"Yeah? That easy, huh?"

"You know, most boys would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a girl." She says indignantly.

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris!"

"Okay, okay." She takes my hand and holds it against her chest, over her heart. "Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

I feel a slight smile creeping in. Her heartbeat is far from steady_._ "It's fast." I point out.

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box." _Oh?_ "Every time you feel me breathe, you breathe. Focus on that."

"Okay."

For a few seconds, we sit in silence as I try to sync the rising of my chest to hers.

Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help…somehow." she offers.

"Um…okay," _One thing at a time,_ I tell myself. _Break yourself into pieces and hand it to her one at a time. She will be able to solve the puzzle eventually. _"This one is from my fantastic childhood. Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs."

"My mother kept our winter coats in our closet." She says casually.

"I don't…" I trail off as the wall behind me presses in closer and causes a fresh wave of panic to wash over me. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay. Then…I can talk. Ask me something."

"Okay. Why is your heart racing, Tris?" A shaky laugh escapes my lips as I remember her say _feel how steady it is?_

"Well, I…" she struggles for an answer. "I barely know you. I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"

I'm calling out your bluff, Tris.

"If we were in your fear landscape," I say, "would I be in it?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course you're not. But that's not what I meant."

And then unexpectedly, I'm laughing. I'm suddenly feeling giddy at her awkward confession. In some words she admitted to liking me. I felt like I was on cloud 9. She may like Eric, but a relief went through my body knowing that she likes me too.

The walls are disappearing and we're finding ourselves in brightly lit room, I'm extremely happy to be out of that box, knowing we're 50% done with this hell, but I miss the warmth of Tris's arms wrapped around me.

'Maybe you were cut out for Candor," I say, "because you're a terrible liar."

"I think my aptitude test ruled that one out pretty well." She huffs.

I shake my head. "The aptitude test tells you nothing."

"What are you trying to tell me? Your test isn't the reason you ended up Dauntless?"

"Not exactly, no, I…" my voice trails off at the familiar sound of a bullet clicking into place. I look over my shoulder, and there she is: the anonymous woman whose life I have to take every time.

"You have to kill her," Tris states, her eyes squaring in on the table that has materialized to her right. On it is the gun that I use every time to shoot the woman in front of me.

"Every single time." I say, but no matter how many times I face this fear, it never gets any easier.

"She isn't real."

"She looks real…it feels real." Out of all of my fears, this one has always been the easiest one to face only because it is a different kind of fear. Instead of the choking terror that I usually feel, a leaden numbness fills my mind and turns my body as rigid as ice.

"If she was real, she would have killed you already." Tris reasons.

"It's okay." I exhale slowly. I need to get this over with. "I'll just…do it. This one's not…not so bad. Not as much panic involved."

I click the bullet into place and pull the trigger. The bullet fires into the women's forehead. Her body falls limply to the floor in a pool of blood. When I look at the crumpled body on the floor, I don't see the women, but I see Tris. I'm reminded she isn't dead when her hand curls around my arm "C'mon," Tris says, guiding me away from the body. "Let's go. Keep moving."

I let her pull me away from the guilt of the crumpled body, and towards my deepest fear. The one that still bugs me, even though I escaped to dauntless. I feel my heart beat hammer inside my chest, and feel sweat form on the back of my neck and a thin layer on my forehead.

A dark figure is hidden in the shadows waiting for us to approach. I know it's him. I know it's my father.

"Here we go," I whisper as he steps out of the shadows. He looks as I remembered him two years ago. The same Marcus who abused my mother and I. The same Marcus who haunts my dreams. The Marcus who has left me crippled and broken.

"Marcus," Tris breathes.

"Here's the part where you figure out my name." I say, my voice trembling the way it always does when I am confronted by my father.

"Is he…" she looks from Marcus to me. Trying to figure it out. Realization is plastered on her face as my name escapes her lips.

"Tobias." She finally says.

I keep my gaze locked on my father. I feel tris's eyes glance to me, then Marcus.

Every step he took forward, I took one back. I hear Tris gasp as Marcus pulls out a leather belt from God knows where. I pull my hands up to protect my face, from the blows soon to come.

He says the six dreaded words that I always feared coming from his lips.

"This is for your own good." He pulls the belt back, and I put my hands up more, and wait for the blow, for the stinging whip hit against my body. But it doesn't come. I peek out between my hands, and see the belt wrapped around Tris's wrist. With a forceful tug, she frees the belt from my fathers grasp, and lashes it back at him, hitting his shoulder with a piercing crack filling the air. Rage takes over his features and he lunges at Tris.

This is when I snap, and all I see is red. I step in front of her pulling her behind me, ready to beat the living shit out of him, for hurting her. I never do get a hit in because he disappears and so do the walls, and we are back in the room of the fear landscape.

_Tris was willing to take the force of the blow for me._

"That's it?" she asks. "Those were your worst fears? Why do you only have four…"

_She tried to protect me from the man that I, myself, don't even have the courage to face._

"Oh. That's why they call you…" _Four_.

I stare at her in awe. Taking in every detail of her face. I pull her into my chest, gathering her thin body into my arms.

"Hey," she says softly. "We got through it."

My fingers find stray strands of her hair and tuck them behind her ears.

"You got me through it," I tell her.

"Well, it's easy to be brave when they're not my fears." She says, casually wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Come on, I have something else to show you."

I want to lace my hand with hers, but I can't let other members see me holding a hand that is not skylers. So I grab her elbow lightly and pull her towards the chasm.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"So…" Tris starts. "Four fears."

"Four fears then; four fears now," I nod silently. "They haven't changed, so I keep going in there, but…I still haven't made any progress." I move my hand down her arm, and lace my fingers with hers as we walk along a path that stretches along the edge of the Pit to the bottom of the chasm. Not many people know this trail exists because it blends so seamlessly with the rock wall, and those who do don't use it often because they don't find much use for it. The roaring of the chasm always helps calms my nerves. It's the quietest place in all of dauntless and it feels like an escape. This is where I go to think.

"You can't be fearless, remember?" she says. "Because you still care about things. About your life"

"I know." I say as I pull her down to a sitting position against the small cliff. Our backs lean against the chasms cold wall, and a light mist sprays at our heels. Were silent for awhile as we enjoy each other's presence.

That is until Tris breaks the comfortable silence. "You were going to tell me about your aptitude test results."

"Ah" I say while playing with her fingers. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"How demanding you are." I smile. I remember when she first arrived at dauntless her curiosity irritated me, now it's something I've grown to adore.

"These are things I don't tell people, you know." I say, carefully drawing out the words for subtle emphasis. "Not even my friends."

_Not even you, or Skyler. We were always taught to keep our results to ourselves. _

"My result was as expected," I say. "Abnegation."

"Oh." It wasn't exactly a lie, because that is what is entered into the computer. But my divergence is dangerous and it's not information you just give people. I feel bad because I know about her divergence and she doesn't know about mine. That's probably why her lips formed into a tight line, she was expecting me to say I'm divergent too, Maybe that explains the disappointed look on her face.

"But you chose Dauntless anyway?" she asks.

"Out of necessity."

"Why did you have to leave?" she presses.

I don't answer her I just stare at the angry current of the water.

"You had to get away from your dad," she says finally. "Is that why you don't want to be a Dauntless leader? Because if you were, you might have to see him again?"

I shrug. "That, and I've always felt that I don't quite belong among the Dauntless. Not the way they are now, anyway."

"But you're…incredible," she stares at me through eyes that are as large as the moon. "I mean, by Dauntless standards. Four fears is unheard of. How could you not belong here?"

"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All your life you've been training to forget yourself, so when you're in danger, it becomes your first instinct. I could belong in Abnegation just as easily." I say.

"Yeah, well," Tris says, "I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried to be."

"That's not entirely true." I beam at her. "That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me—that selfless girl, that's not you?"

She narrows her eyes accusingly. "You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people." I say nonchalantly.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." She says, echoing the exact words I said to her earlier.

"Fine." I chuckle. "I watch you because I like you."

Her cheeks redden when I said this, and I noticed I messed up.

"I mean I always pay close attention. I do that to all my friends. I have a good memory , you know." I add taping my forehead. My heart shatters at the word friends.

_Did I just friend zone her?_

She lets out a shaky laugh, to cover up the awkward tension that has fallen over us. I mentally kick myself as I see a look of disappointment on her face. "And don't call me 'Four,' okay?" I add. "It's nice to hear my name again."

"Tobias did I just hear you correctly?" She asks suddenly. "Did I just hear you say, you like me?"

The question is bold coming from her, she's been hanging around that candor too much. But it gets my heart racing. I scratch the back of my neck with my free hand. A nervous habit.

I sigh heavily. "Y-yes." I stutter quietly, not looking at her.

"But you're older than I am Tobias." She says adding emphasis on my name. It makes me smile. "And you have a girlfriend and I just don't get it, I'm not pretty." She rambles on, trying to figure out why everyone likes her so much.

I laugh and quickly kiss her temple. She doesn't understand how beautiful she is.

"Two years is not by much. And I know I have a girlfriend Tris. I'm not going to act on these feelings because I don't want to hurt her, and you're beaut-"

"Don't pretend," she says, furrowing her brows slightly. "You know I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty."

"Fine." I cave. "You're not pretty. So?" I say smiling.

"I like how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus…You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something." _Like I'm weak_.

"Well," she says. "You're not."

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. And I find myself slowly leaning in, she's leaning to and our lips are about to brush against each other, before I pull back.

"I'm sorry!" She says, her hands covering over her face. "I...I should go." She says standing up.

"Tris wait." I call to her. She avoids my eyes. I stand up and hook my finger under her chin forcing her to look at me. "It's not your fault. I'm the one with the girlfriend.."

"I'm the one trying to kiss a guy who's already taken." She mumbles sadly.

"As I recall you're sorta spoken for as well." I frown, my hand dropping to my sides.

"What's your deal with Eric? He can be a good guy." She says walking down the path that leads up to the pit, I follow.

I scoff at this. "Looks can be deceiving tris. Take Marcus for example." I cringe at his name.

"I know, but Eric is different. He's not as ruthless as he makes himself out to be. I think he's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood my ass." I laugh harshly. "Tris you know how he can be! He hung your best friend over the chasm, he made me throw knives at you -"

"Zeke made me throw knives at you, are you going to say he's a bad person?" She demands. "No. You aren't because he's one of the nicest people I've met here, besides Uriah. He could fit in at amity just as easily!"

"Don't let him hear you say that" I laugh. "I know how bad of a person Eric could be, I just don't want to see you get hurt! He's done unforgettable things in the past-"

"Yeah to you, and others. He haven't done anything bad to me!"

"How could you be with someone who has done horrible things to your friends. That's like marrying a serial killer, and assuming he'll stop killing because he has genuine feelings for you. He's not going to stop!"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Your girlfriend attacked me twice now, I forgave her both times. Why can't you do the same for Eric?" She yells at me. We're in the middle of the pit now, it's probably around two in the morning.

I suddenly hear footsteps, and I turn towards the noise. Eric comes walking towards us, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I've been getting a lot of noise complaints from the pit." He says crossing his arms."why are you two screaming about at 3 in the morning? Tris you should be in the dorms with the other initiates."

"That's where I was going" she mutters. She starts walking away until Eric grabs her elbow. "Not so fast, what is this about?"

"None of your business." I say glaring at him.

"I heard my name so it is my business."

"Four here." Tris says harshly. "is just warning me about dating you. He thinks you're a horrible person who doesn't deserve love, and I'm just trying to defend you."

Eric gives me an amused look.

"I told you he's just using you for sex, Tris" I say glaring at her.

"Four you don't need to make up lies, because you're jealous. I would never hurt trissypoo, nor would I ever use her for sex. " Eric says, he gives me a wink when tris's eyes are glued to the floor.

"Don't call me trissypoo" tris snaps at Eric, playfully punching his arm. He just smirks at her, and I resist the urge to empty my stomach.

"Now I need to escort you both back to your room." He says placing a hand on the small of tris's back,pushing her forward.

I glare at him, and he puts his free hand up in defense. "Don't give me that look, max makes the rules."

I roll my eyes and walk with them to the dormitory. A scowl planted on my features on the way there. It's not long until we're in front of the door, and Eric pushes tris against the wall and kisses her.

My hands ball into fists, and I stare at the floor until I hear them both gasping for air.

"Goodnight Tris." Eric smiles at her.

She's obviously surprised at the abrupt kiss, but quickly composes herself. She gives him a small smile, then turns to me. Her eyes full of sadness and I'm probably mirroring the same look. She nods towards me.

"Goodnight four."

She then disappears inside, and Eric and I continue on the journey to my apartment.

We're in the elevator when he finally speaks. "Aww is four jealous that I got something he can't have?" He laughs. "Don't worry I'll let you know how good she is in bed."

My fist then collides with his face, and I hear s satisfying crunch as it connects to his nose. Blood is gushing out and I know I broke it. The bell of the elevator dings, and it's time for me to get off. So I do, leaving a bloody Eric in the elevator. I make my way to my apartment and let out an irritated scream, before punching the wall. It makes a hole, and I broke the skin of my knuckles.

I could have avoided all of this if I didn't tell her I liked her.

My door opens then, and in walks a pissed looking Shauna.

"What is going on?" She demands.

**A/N: wasn't my best, but I needed to get this up, before I go to bed. Have you guys noticed in divergent movie that fours eyes are brown instead of blue? This is the most irritating thing ever!**

**Read / review/ follow / favorite , or if those options don't appeal to you, go to dauntless and have some dauntless cake, or go to amity to have their bread. Your choice. **

**Until next time pansy cakes .**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys! Your reviews are amazing I read each and everyone of them. You don't know how excited I get when someone reads a review. More excited than when my favourite stories are updated. Anyways this chapter is short. Probably the shortest I've wrote, but you get to see Skyler's pov and where she's been going! Congrats to the people who got it correct. Anyways this chapter is in honour of thanksgiving today. I can't wait to devour turkey! (Canadian) and i am thankful for fanfiction and wifi connection. So read/review/favorite/follow. Uriah says he'll share his cake if you do.**

**I do not own divergent **

"Four" she demands, putting her hands on her hips. "Answer my question."

I don't answer her, I just bring my hand up, ready to throw another punch to the wall, put unfortunately she catches it. I glare at her. "Do you want to wake all of dauntless up?" She growls.

I pull my hand from hers and plop down on the couch with my head in my hands. "I messed up Shauna."

She sits beside me rubbing gentle circles in my back. "How?"

"Tris." Is all I mumble.

"Four what did you do now?!" She practically yells. "You didn't kiss her, did you? Sky just accused you of cheating on her, what do you think she'll do, when she find out you did? She already broke the poor girls nose. I told you to stay away from her!"

"Shauna stop." I mumble "I didn't cheat on her."

"Then what is this about?"

I can't tell her about my fear landscape or that Tris knowing my name. She'll want to know as well. She only assumes Skyler knows my real name.

"I was up late last night wandering the pit. And I found Tris sitting by the chasm. I started talking to her making sure she wasn't going to jump - Als death took a toll on her. Anyways we just sat there for a bit, and I kind of admitted to liking her. She didn't understand why I liked her so much, or why anyone else wanted her. She reminded me of Skyler. Reminding me I have a girlfriend. I told her I know I wasn't going to act on those feelings for her. I can't do that to sky. I won't. And then I guess it was the heat of the moment, and we almost kissed. I stopped it before anything happened. She apologized for trying to kiss me when knowing about sky. Then my jealousy for Eric came in, and we ended up fighting over it. He ended up at the chasm somehow. He said he was getting a lot of noise complaints. Then escorted us back to our rooms. He then kissed Tris by the dorms, then we walked to the elevator. I ended up punching him because of his commentary. He's using her Shauna. And he keeps reminding me. Anyways I was still pretty pissed when I got back, so I punched the wall." It wasn't exactly the truth, but what Shauna doesn't know, won't kill her.

"I told you to stay away from that girl." She frowns.

"I can't Shauna. There's just something about her. I have this strange impulse to protect her. I can't stay away from her. I can be her friend."

Shauna gives me a sad smile. "Four you can't-"

"Why not!" I snap at her cutting her off.

"You can't be just friends with someone you're in love with."

"I'm not in love with her." I say, but it sounds like I'm trying to convince myself more than I'm trying to convince her. She gives me a knowing look, before walking towards the door.

"And four"

I look over at her.

"Next time you wake me up in the middle of the night again, I swear this time I'll kick your ass."

I laugh at that. "Remember who taught you how to fight, Shauna."

She rolls her eyes. "Goodnight four." She says before walking out and closing the door.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

**Skylers pov**

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face, as the events of yesterday played in my head. I walk down to the dinning room with a skip in my step. I quickly grab some fruit and some juice before sitting at my regular table. Tobias kisses my cheek after I sit down, I give him a smile before busying myself with my food. I should feel guilty around him, for my previous activities but I don't.

"Where were you yesterday sky?" Zeke asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"Where I said I would be. At the fence with Meghan." I say nonchalantly.

"So you didn't hear the events of yesterday?"

"Obviously not if I wasn't at the compound." I say in the same tone. "Why what happened?"

"Al - one of my initiates - jumped." Tobias says.

"Guess I missed a good party."

"Where are you going today?" Tobias asks, looking down at me.

"Work, and then back to the fence."

"Why are you working extra hours? You don't even work at the fence." He asks in the same suspicious tone, Zeke asked in.

"Helping out a friend."

"That's very undauntless of you." Zeke laughs.

I glare at him. "Why does that concern you?"

"You would fit in well with abnegation." Shauna laughs.

I scoff at that. "I'm no stiff." At the corner of my eye I see Tobias frown, but he quickly composes himself.

"How are the initiates doing?" Shauna asks. "Who do you think well get the leadership offer?"

"Tris. From what I hear she's doing well in stage two. I heard the little bro is doing well too. So probably between them." Zeke says with a smile. I roll my eyes. Since the attack Zeke grew a soft spot for her. It makes me sick. Why does everyone like her so much?!

"I'll bet you 10 points that Uriah will be ranked first." Shauna smiles. "And will be offered the job."

"My money is on Tris." He says shaking his girlfriends hand. "Don't under estimate her."

"Would Uriah take the job?" Tobias asks.

"He's to immature." Zeke laughs. "Tris might."

Shauna shakes her head. "I've overheard the initiates talking one day, about the many jobs of dauntless and Tris was saying something about being a tattoo artist with tori, and training initiates."

Ha. So she says. Not if I can help it, she's not going to be working around my Tobias. I'll make sure of that.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

I'm on my way to the tattoo parlour after breakfast when I see the stiff in the pit. She looks likes she's heading to the fear landscape.

"Tris!" I Yell to her grabbing her attention, she gives me a confused look but comes over anyways. I grab her arm, more forcefully then needed and pull her to the chasm. She yanks her arm back and crosses them against her chest.

"I need to be in the fear-"

"Yeah yeah I know." I say cutting her off. I take a step closer to her, backing her up against the chasm railing. "When you get to choose your jobs, you will be offered to join dauntless leadership. I have a hunch your doing well and should be offered the opportunity. You are going to take it without hesitation. Got it?"

"Why should I? I don't want to be a leader."

"I need you to stay far away from my boyfriend. A reliable source told me he's told you about his dark past and you to have gotten close. Being apart of leadership you won't be around often, and won't be able to work along side Tobias."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will go to erudite headquarters and give them the full report on the escaped abused boy from abnegation. -"

"You can't do that! It will destroy him. He's kept it hidden for a reason. What makes you think I won't tell him about it?"

"Try, and your stiff family will be dead the next day. Including Caleb." I say with a sadistic smirk on my face. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She says. Her hands lightly trace the ravens on her collarbone.

"And you're late." I say then walk towards the tattoo parlour, and getting ready for my shift.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

I decided to skip lunch today and head out to the train tracks. It doesn't take long for the train to show up and I jump in graciously. I take a seat in the corner of the cart and wait the hour and a half ride until I reach my destination. I know the stiff will for fill her end of the deal, she'd do anything to protect her family and Tobias' secret.

I've soon arrived in the familiar orchards of amity. I jump off the train landing in a roll and back on my feet. I hear a clapping, I look up to see a boy with tan skin from working in the sun, big brown eyes and black tousled hair. "You don't know how much that turns me on when you do that. I must say sky, dauntless has made you badass." He chuckles, putting his empty basket down.

I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Shut up Cody." I giggle before capturing his lips with mine. He wraps his around my waist and kisses me hard and hungrily. His eyes are filled with lust and longing. He stumbles backwards and trips over his basket causing us to fall with me on top of him. He grins and starts to remove my shirt. I let him. Soon were left to nothing, and our bodies tangle together in the apple orchard. Each thrust helps erase the pang of guilt at the bottom of my stomach. When we both reach our climax I lay my head against his chest and curl up into his side. As he strokes my hair I am reminded of how we met.

It was before initiation started and I was actually helping Meghan this time at the fence, when an amity truck pulled up to go to the farms. He got out of the truck shirtless because of the heat and I instantly recognized those big brown eyes of his. Two years ago when I was back in school I fell in love with a candor. We were inseparable throughout school and would always sneak off to see each other. Soon it was time for the choosing ceremony, after getting dauntless as my aptitude test result I decided to transfer. Cody picked before me and transferred to amity to be with me. I couldn't stay in amity any longer, I never did fit in. When he showed up at the fence that day my feelings resurfaced. Luckily for me he still felt the same. We've been seeing each other ever since. I know it's wrong, because I have a boyfriend, but I can't help but love them both.

"I love you so much." He mutters into my hair.

"I love you too babe."

"Please stay with me." He pleads.

At that I stand up and put my clothes back on, he follows suit.

"They won't let me transfer back cody. You know that."

He takes my hand after I pull my shirt over my head. "We can live factionless. Well start gathering things we'll need and find an abandoned building to call home."

I smile at him. "Perhaps. But there is a few things I must do back in dauntless first. I'll get back to you on it. Now I must get back. I have another shift at the parlour and people are getting suspicious."

"Tomorrow?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"Initiation ends tomorrow remember. As members of the faction we have to be at the ceremonies."

"The next day?"

I nod, "in the evening. I'll be hungover" I laugh.

He joins in before pulling me into a chaste kiss.

I then run along the tracks until I'm able to jump onto the train, waving goodbye until I can no longer see him. I let out a content sigh and let the swaying of the train lull me to sleep.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

It's close to midnight when I'm lying in my bed staring up at the darkness of the ceiling, Meghan is the only one who knows about cody and I tell her what he said today.

"I just don't know what to do I love them both."

"Skyler if you fall in love with two people at the same time, always choose the second, because if you've really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for someone else."

that is the last thing I hear before sleep over takes me.


End file.
